Silver Blaze
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Semi UA. ¿Qué pasaría si Kagura termina viviendo con el Shinsengumi en vez de con Gin y Shinpachi? ¿Podrá convivir con Sougo sin que se maten mutuamente? SougoxKagura
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, gente!**

**Pues bien... ¿Qué les diré? Soy nueva en la sección de Gintama, me manejo principalmente por Soul Eater, pero vengo a probar suerte aquí. :D**

**Soy una fiel fan de la pareja SougoxKagura, asique les dediqué este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gintama lamentablemente no me pertenece. (Pero como toda fan, algún día sueño con comprar los derechos de autor y hacer que exista esta pareja en la serie ewe)**

**Sin más que decir, que disfruten la lectura. :D**

**

* * *

****1. Las mocosas de hoy en día tienen la fuerza de un dinosaurio**

Si bien el mundo ya era un asco, ¡Ahora estaba muchísimo peor!

Desde que los extraterrestres conocidos como Amanto llegaron al planeta hacía ya diez años, desatando la gran guerra de los cien días –en la que los humanos perdieron a pesar de sus esfuerzos- y el mundo se había dividido en Oriente para la raza humana y Occidente para los Amanto y los humanos interesados que los seguían, la Tierra había quedado destinada al fracaso total.

En Occidente, los Amanto y su gobierno injusto y corrupto para con los humanos de aquella zona, contaban en esos momentos con tecnología de punta en armamento nuclear para una posible futura guerra, a pesar de haber firmado la paz desde que culminó la última.

Situación que alteraba a los grupos anti-Amanto surgidos en Oriente.

Uno de aquellos grupos, tal vez no tan radical como los demás, era la fuerza militar más grande con la que contaba el sector oriental, el Shinsengumi.

Principalmente dedicados a trabajar como policías, en las tareas más inútiles y cotidianas que se presentaban día a día en el pueblo, estos sujetos contaban con el entrenamiento requerido para bajar los gatitos de la vecina del árbol y regresarlos medianamente vivos o enteros, y la capacitación necesaria para generar más disturbios y destrozos que los mismos delincuentes que se dedicaban a atrapar.

Su gran historia y sin fin de logros los han marcado desde el inicio en la sociedad como los idiotas inadaptados que deberían salir a defenderlos contra los Amanto si algo llegaba a suceder, por lo cual el pueblo podía vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que si sus vecinos extraterrestres los atacaban, la raza humana estaría condenada.

Aunque era más probable que antes de una nueva invasión alienígena que exterminara toda forma de vida en Oriente, terminaran todos muertos a causa de la incompetencia de su siempre confiable fuerza de policías profesionales.

Claro ejemplo era lo que sucedía esa mañana. El Shinsengumi realizando una inspección diaria para capturar a uno de los criminales más buscados: Katsura Kotaro.

No podía faltar, el respetado comandante de la policía Kondo Isao, dando las mismas instrucciones carentes de sentido a sus subordinados, quienes colocaban afiches por todas partes con la imagen de Katsura y su "mascota extraterrestre" con un gran letrero de "Se busca".

Hijikata Toushiro tomó un pequeño receso de su tediosa labor de pegar afiches, para encender uno de sus ya necesitados cigarros y recargarse contra la pared de un comercio, observando el movimiento de las calles y a sus inútiles compañeros lidiar con las instrucciones del comandante.

Suspiró cansado cuando elevó la vista al cielo. Maldición, era un excelente día para practicar con la katana, pero no, tenían que salir a pegar unos malditos afiches para atrapar al tipejo aquél que solo sabía evadirlos. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Su mirada se perdió en el humo de su cigarro, que se elevaba y desaparecía en lo alto. Un pequeño descanso no haría daño. De por sí, ni tan productivo era lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía a toda otra bola de idiotas haciendo exactamente lo mismo, ¿Para qué estresarse?

Hasta le alcanzó el tiempo para ver a una linda muchacha con kimono rosa, quien le dedicó una apenada sonrisa, con ese exceso de labial morado, para luego regresar su vista al frente y continuar con su camino, seguida de esa… cosa… con kimono celeste…

Hijikata por poco soltó el cigarro que estaba fumando al centrar su atención sobre esa gran y deforme masa blanca con cara de… ¿Ave? Y kimono celeste. Además de lo espantosamente desagradable que era el tener esa vista, no podía dejar de pensar en lo parecido que era a la otra "cosa" que se encontraba junto a la imagen de Katsura en el afiche, bajo el nombre de "Elizabeth"…

Solo por curiosidad, volvió a centrar sus ojos sobre el afiche, para posteriormente comparar los parecidos… quiso golpearse contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta.

Además de que esa cosa que se hacía llamar Elizabeth tenía escrita por todas partes la palabra "sospechoso" –Vamos, solo le faltaba poner un cartel con luces de neón que dijera "¡Sospecha de mí!"- el cabello largo y negro de la otra "mujer" de kimono rosa se le hizo extraña y perturbadoramente familiar.

—¡Comandante! ¡Los encontré, son e…-

Para su mala suerte, tan pronto como comenzaba a dar la voz de alarma a sus compañeros, fue repentinamente golpeado y mandado lejos por una gran bazooka que le impactó de lleno.

Los transeúntes y hasta los propios policías quedaron perplejos observando al pobre sujeto semiinconsciente en el suelo, soltando humo de la explosión.

—Oh, lo lamento, Hijikata-san. Es que se me disparó solo— habló desde el otro extremo Okita Sougo, sosteniendo una bazooka de tamaño colosal y si ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento verdadero expresado en su rostro o su voz.

—¡Y una mierda, Okita, lo hiciste apropósito!— Protestó enfurecido el atacado vice-comandante, levantándose del piso.

—No, claro que no, fue un accidente— Afirmó Sougo nuevamente, sin ninguna intención verdadera de afirmar sus palabras. Más bien, el hecho de apuntar otra vez con su arma a su jefe, preparado para disparar, le restó toda credibilidad que podría haber tenido.

—¡¿Accidente? ¡¿Qué carajos…? ¡Incluso me estás apuntando de nuevo, bastardo!

El castaño ya lo tenía en la mira, a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero para su desgracia, Yamazaki Sagaru interrumpió su momento al llegar chillando como una niñita acerca de una noticia muy importante, haciendo que toda la atención del Shinsengumi se centrara en él.

Sagaru se detuvo jadeante, junto a Kondo, para posteriormente informarle.

—¡Comandante! ¡Es urgente, debemos regresar a la base enseguida, nos ha llegado información secreta desde Occidente y…-

—¡Pedazo de idiota!— Le reclamó Hijikata, interrumpiéndolo al lanzarle en la cabeza su encendedor con forma de frasco de mayonesa. —¡Si es secreto no lo divulgues por toda la ciudad!

—L-lo siento, Hijikata-san— Se lamentaba el muchacho, frotándose la cabeza.

—¡Bien, ya lo escucharon, nos regresamos a la base!— Ordenó con firmeza Kondo, a lo que todos sus subordinados de inmediato dejaron tirados los afiches, el pegamento y todos sus implementos en el lugar y se fueron felices, corriendo como estampida hacia su adorada guarida, sin darse cuenta de que en el proceso habían pisoteado a su comandante.

* * *

El gran salón de reuniones del cuartel se encontraba colmado de los uniformados inadaptados que se hacían pasar por "policías". Muchos hablaban despreocupadamente sobre la nueva tienda de pasteles del pueblo, otro pequeño sujeto presumía a un reducido grupo sobre un autógrafo de Ketsuno Ana, mientras que el capitán Okita se encontraba cómodamente recostado en una esquina de la estancia, roncando levemente y con sus peculiares cubre ojos.

No tardaron en hacer su entrada el comandante y vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, acompañados de Sagaru, quien se veía un poco pálido… probablemente gracias a los regaños de Hijikata, capaces de hacer orinarse en los pantalones al más temible monstruo.

—¡Buenos para nada! ¡Atención!— Gritó con autoridad el malhumorado vice-comandante, haciendo que todos cerraran la boca en ese mismo instante para centrar sus miradas hacia el frente.

—Como ya muchos de ustedes han de saber, esta mañana nos han llegado noticias urgentes desde Occidente— Comenzó Kondo con su discurso, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia un nervioso Sagaru. El pobre ya había tenido suficiente con la regañada de Hijikata como para ahora ser marcado humillantemente por el resto del año. —Se ha filtrado información secreta acerca de unos supuestos experimentos ilegales que están llevando a cabo los Amanto. Se rumorea que las recientes desapariciones en la ciudad se deben a ellos, que secuestran humanos para utilizarlos como conejillos de indias en sus laboratorios.

Los murmullos enfadados y preocupados no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia ante aquellas palabras. Siendo callados casi al instante por una mirada intimidante del vice-comandante, haciéndoles entender que cerraran la boca si querían conservar sus cabezas.

—Este es precisamente el detonante por el cual hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo. Se nos presenta finalmente la oportunidad para realizar nuestro objetivo de defender a la raza humana y deshacernos de esos invasores. ¡Es hora de enseñarles una lección a esos alienígenas y demostrar nuestro espíritu samurai! ¡Es ahora cuando…! cuando…— Kondo de un momento a otro se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared, para luego hacer unos extraños movimientos con su cabeza.

Sus subordinados por un momento creyeron que su jefe estaba teniendo algún ataque epiléptico, pero cuando voltearon para ver qué demonios estaba mirando, descubrieron que simplemente le estaba haciendo señas a un muchacho que tenía escrito en un gran cartel todo el discurso, diciéndole de alguna forma que cambiara de ficha.

Finalmente el muchachito captó y pasó al siguiente cartel, haciendo que el resto del Shinsengumi se volteara nuevamente hacia su capitán para mirarlo con pena.

Kondo carraspeó ligeramente, haciendo de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

—¡Es ahora cuando obtendremos nuestra venganza y recuperaremos nuestro planeta!— Finalizó el discurso con gran entusiasmo, haciendo que todos sus subordinados lo apoyaran enérgicos al instante.

Fue ahora Hijikata quien tomó la palabra.

—Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos— Explicó sacando una barita de madera cuando inexplicablemente bajó del techo un mapa del mundo entero. Señaló la parte occidental. —Nos infiltraremos en territorio Amanto y les tenderemos una emboscada a un pequeño grupo de los laboratorios donde se llevan a cabo estos actos criminales. Nos infiltraremos y finalmente los destruimos desde adentro.

—Esta noche nos movilizaremos hacia las afueras de nuestro territorio. Mañana por la madrugada nos recogerá una nave que nos llevará hacia Occidente— Completó Kondo, al parecer ahora sí con sus propias palabras. —Llevaremos todo el armamento que dispongamos en estos momentos. Tienen hasta las cinco de esta tarde para terminar de despedirse de sus seres queridos y presentarse en el cuartel para partir. Los que deseen salvar sus vidas y continuar bajo el control de los extraterrestres, que den un paso al frente. Pueden quedarse si quieren.

Todos se miraron entre sí, tomando en ese momento una decisión crucial para sus vidas. Claro que no querían continuar viviendo en su situación actual, pero sabían que el seguir un plan tan descabellado y peligroso como aquél era un suicidio.

Una única voz en el fondo rompió el silencio.

—Si se trata de patear traseros alienígenas…— Comenzó diciendo Sougo, levantándose y quitándose su cubre ojos, para poder mirar fijamente a su comandante. —Cuenten conmigo. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que esos desgraciados continúen haciendo lo que se les dé la gana en nuestro planeta.

Al parecer, esas eran las palabras que necesitaron para terminar de convencerse. Miraron con determinación a su comandante, dándole a entender que lo seguirían y defenderían lo que les pertenecía, por más descabellada que sea la idea.

Kondo sonrió por unos momentos ante la fiel actitud de sus subordinados.

—En ese caso, partimos a las cinco en punto. Pueden retirarse.

Todos afirmaron al instante, firmes, levantando su mano derecha a la altura de la frente al estilo militar.

* * *

El sol anaranjado de la tarde proporcionaba una bonita vista desde la base.

Sougo se encontraba sentado sobre el piso de madera, en uno de los jardines del lugar, recargando su bazooka. Claramente no esperaba ser fastidiado tan pronto por esa molesta voz.

—Vaya, o regresaste muy temprano o directamente te has quedado aquí todo el tiempo— Comentó Hijikata con un cigarro en la boca y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, deteniéndose justo unos tres pasos antes de llegar hasta él.

El castaño le envió una mirada de pocos amigos, disfrazada con su típica expresión neutra.

—No fui a ninguna parte, no necesito despedirme de nadie— Contestó finalmente, regresando a su tarea de recargar su arma.

El vice-comandante por un momento lo miró con una expresión reprobatoria, para luego recargarse contra uno de los pilares de madera y exhalar el humo de su cigarro, con la vista fija en el atardecer.

—Cierto… pero en ese caso, en vez de perder el tiempo recargando esa maldita cosa, podrías dedicarte a por lo menos pulir tu espada, ¿O no?— Su voz denotaba perfectamente la ira contenida ante las acciones de su subordinado. ¡Eran samurais! ¡Peleaban con sus katanas, no con bazookas!

—Hmm… te noto algo alterado, Hijikata-san. Si tanto te gusta pulir espadas ve y pule la mía— Le respondió ahora con su habitual burla disfrazada. —A ver si por una vez en la vida haces algo útil…— Susurró aquello último.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, desgraciado?— Saltó de inmediato, con la venita de su frente notoriamente hinchada.

—¿Yo? Nada. Hijikata-san, ya estás alucinando… ¿Qué será lo que estás fumando?

—Hoy sí que vienes con ganas de ser decapitado por mi katana, ¿Verdad, Okita?— Ya estaba al límite, tomó la empuñadura de su arma, listo para desenvainar.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Sougo guardó silencio y se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que lo había visto así, ya que tampoco permitía expresar sus verdaderas emociones frente a otras personas.

—Oye, Hijikata-san…— Llamó repentinamente, con un ligero rastro de seriedad en su voz. —Nosotros ya no regresaremos, ¿Verdad?

Aquello lo había tomado desprevenido viniendo de él. Suspiró, y centró nuevamente su vista en el sol anaranjado que bajaba en el horizonte.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos. De todas formas, como miembros del Shinsengumi que somos, sabes que debemos estar listos para morir en cualquier momento— Hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo de su cigarro y mirar al muchacho. —¿A qué viene eso?... no es propio de ti.

El castaño sonrió melancólicamente ante sus palabras. Cargó el último cartucho y se puso de pie junto con su arma.

—Tienes razón… entonces, en caso de que suceda algo…— centró ahora su vista en su jefe, quien lo veía un poco expectante. —Quiero que sepas que siempre te he detestado con toda mi alma y de lo único que podría arrepentirme sería de no poder matarte con mis propias manos.

Y allí fue cuando arrojó a la basura la seria atmósfera que se estaba formando, haciendo enojar tres veces más al pelinegro.

—¡Sougo! ¡Maldito bastardo!— Comenzó a perseguirlo, ya con su katana en la mano, mientras que el aludido simplemente corría, guiándolo hasta donde quería sin dejar de reír como un niño pequeño disfrutando de su juego favorito… en este caso, molestar a Hijikata. —¡¿Cómo demonios pude esperarme algo serio viniendo de ti? ¡Maldito niñato!

Lo persiguió por toda la base, intentando atraparlo, pero para cuando el vice-comandante se había dado cuenta finalmente, ya se encontraba en el jardín delantero, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los demás miembros.

—Oh, finalmente aparecen— Exclamó Kondo, quien volteó su cabeza para mirarlos. Observó nuevamente hacia el frente, donde se encontraban los demás. —Ya estamos todos, ¿Verdad?

Los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza luego de un rápido vistazo.

—¿Ya todos se despidieron e hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer?— Quiso verificar el comandante.

Con un aire desanimado, sus subordinados asintieron nuevamente, al tiempo que Sougo y Toushiro se formaban junto a los demás.

—En ese caso, todos vayan por sus armas, partiremos enseguida.

Unos pocos oficiales corrieron hacia dentro de la base para buscar armas y provisiones que faltaban, y tan pronto terminaron, se unieron al resto del grupo que bajo las órdenes de su comandante, partieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, con rumbo a la costa sur, donde acamparían según lo planeado.

* * *

Habían pasado por lo menos unas tres horas desde que partieron y se internaron en el bosque. Ya a muchos se les veía en el rostro una gran incomodidad, cansancio, y dolor de pies de tanto caminar. Por atrás, donde caminaban los últimos miembros del escuadrón, comenzaban a oírse quejas sobre el hambre y la fatiga, provocando un efecto dominó que terminó por contagiar a todos de la misma manera.

Hijikata intentó contenerse, hasta que las quejas ya llegaron hasta las filas delanteras.

—¡Ya dejen de quejarse como niñitas! ¡Todos aquí sabíamos a lo que veníamos, ahora cierren la boca y sigan caminando!

Los pobres y atemorizados muchachos retrocedieron ligeramente ante su explosiva reacción.

—P-pero, Hijikata-san, ya hemos caminado sin descanso durante muchas horas, es de noche y no vemos bien, estamos hambrientos, y como si fuera poco, esas nubes grises nos están diciendo claramente que lloverá en cualquier momento. ¿No podríamos acampar aquí?— Preguntó un muchacho con miedo.

Aquello no hizo más que taladrar los nervios del vice-comandante. De no haber sido por Kondo, quien intentó calmarlo, habría saltado sobre esa bola de vagos para decapitarlos ahí mismo con su katana.

—A decir verdad, no estamos muy lejos de la costa sur. Llegado el caso podríamos acampar aquí y recorrer lo que nos falta mañana temprano— Sugirió Sougo observando el lugar, fresco como una lechuga y con el mismo tono que tanto irritaba a su vice-comandante.

Muchos apoyaron esa idea, haciendo enfadar más al pelinegro.

—El capitán tiene razón. Además… necesito ir al baño— Dijo Sagaru, ya prácticamente que saltando para denotar su urgencia.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no fuiste antes de salir?— Le reclamó Toushiro.

—¡Perdón, se me olvidó!— Fue todo lo que el aludido le respondió, ya al borde del llanto, sin saber si la causa era el constante regaño de su jefe o la ya inaguantable necesidad de ir al baño.

—¡Pues ahora te aguantas! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que sigan actuando como niños a estas alturas? ¡Es por eso que nadie nos toma enserio! ¡Tienen que aprender a…-

—Este… Toushi…— Lo interrumpió Kondo. —Creo que yo también…— Murmuró ya en las mismas condiciones que Sagaru.

El pelinegro se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Está bien, vayan. Acamparemos aquí…— Se rindió finalmente, como si su propio comandante necesitara de su permiso para poder ir al baño.

Ambos muchachos celebraron victoriosos antes de perderse entre la maleza del bosque para hacer sus necesidades, mientras que el resto del equipo comenzaba a preparar las cosas para acampar.

La cara de alivio de Sagaru en esos momentos era sencillamente indescriptible. El pobre ya llevaba aguantando desde que salieron y sentía que su vejiga explotaría si esperaba cinco minutos más.

Estaba tan tranquilo y calmado, que aquél repentino ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se apresuró a terminar y arreglarse los pantalones en medio del pánico.

Una vez todo listo, pudo notar que eran voces cercanas a él. Se acercó un poco más, y allí, escondido entre algunas cañas de bambú y maleza, pudo distinguir unas figuras muy singulares siendo iluminadas por unas antorchas.

Se acercó más, con todo el sigilo del mundo, al ver que ninguno de ellos parecía ser parte del escuadrón. Preparó su raqueta de tenis, que era lo que tenía a mano en ese momento.

Y descubrió…

Aquellos eran un grupo de Amanto.

Estaban en problemas, en muy graves problemas… ¿Qué hacía un grupo de Amanto en _su_ territorio? Claramente los estaban invadiendo, antes que ellos pudieran realizar su plan. Temblando como una hoja, retrocedió lentamente. Tenía que avisar urgente a los demás. Pero para mala suerte suya, tropezó con una raíz, haciendo que el enemigo pudiera divisarlo.

—¡Es un humano! ¡Atrápenlo!— Ordenó uno de los extraterrestres con la piel color gris.

Sagaru se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo cuando los Amanto comenzaron a perseguirlo. Salió gritando de los arbustos, poniendo en alerta a sus camaradas.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Los Amanto están aquí!

El Shinsengumi se impactó ante la noticia, y casi de inmediato, Hijikata ordenó a todos que tomaran sus armas.

Los muchachos buscaron desesperadamente lo que tenían a mano, sin tiempo para más, ya que casi al instante aparecieron sus enemigos desde dentro de la maleza, listos para aniquilarlos.

La lucha no se hizo esperar, y los samurais se encontraban en clara desventaja. Muchos no pudieron llegar a tiempo a sus katanas, por lo que se vieron obligados a defenderse con ramas u otras cosas que encontraron en el camino.

Sougo pudo cortar y matar a dos de sus enemigos con su espada, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de llegar hasta su bazooka.

En un nuevo intento por alcanzarla, cuatro Amanto se le atravesaron en el camino, obligándolo a retroceder.

Sin darse cuenta, en medio de la pelea contra esos sujetos, se fue alejando del resto del grupo hasta internarse en lo profundo del bosque. Los Amanto peleaban sucio, además de sacar ventaja del cuatro contra uno, contaban con armamento superior.

De un momento a otro, el humano se vio rodeado y acorralado contra un grueso árbol. Los extraterrestres rieron victoriosos, mientras que el capitán preparó su katana, listo para atacar al primero que se abalanzara sobre él.

Ante el primer movimiento de uno de los Amanto, Sougo lo atravesó de lado a lado con su katana, dejando una gran salpicadura de sangre en todo el lugar. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Pero pasados unos minutos de su carrera, notó un repentino ardor en su brazo derecho. Resistió, hasta finalmente esconderse tras una enorme roca una vez se hubo asegurado de perder a esos sujetos.

Se dejó caer exhausto, recargándose contra la roca, y ya en el suelo se quitó la chaqueta para poder ver la herida. Tenía la manga de su camisa completamente bañada en sangre. Aquél desgraciado que acababa de matar había podido rasguñarlo con sus garras. Maldijo por lo bajo, lo que sea que tuvieran esas garras le estaban derritiendo la carne lentamente.

Rompió un pedazo de su manga para hacer una venda improvisada y así poder detener la hemorragia. Observó a su alrededor. Tenía muy pocas probabilidades de salir de esa… estando solo, herido, con tres enemigos con habilidades sobrenaturales persiguiéndolo y él con muy poca visibilidad en terreno nocturno.

Tenía que idear algo antes de que lo encontraran. Sabía que lo primero era buscar un mejor escondite, donde se encontraba ahora sería un blanco fácil.

Se puso de pie nuevamente antes de tomar su katana, dispuesto a buscarse un mejor refugio, pero al caminar unos tres pasos, pudo divisar un bulto rojo tirado a lo lejos. Se acercó cauteloso, con su espada en posición de ataque ante el más mínimo movimiento.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el bulto rojo no se movió de ahí. A medida que se fue acercando, notó que se trataba de una niña.

Guardó su katana y se arrodilló para verla mejor. Tenía el cabello de un fuerte color anaranjado y llevaba tanto el peinado como la ropa con un curioso estilo chino. Su atuendo rojo sin mangas tenía aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas, por lo que podía apreciar no solo su pálida piel, sino también algunos raspones y rasguños.

Una vez la alzó, notó otra herida mucho más seria. Su cabeza sangraba a la altura de su sien izquierda. Observó el piso, y efectivamente notó un enorme charco de sangre.

Fantástico, ahora debía buscar un refugio, protegerse él y a esa niña también.

Con la chiquilla en brazos, se movió por entre la maleza sin hacer mucho ruido hasta finalmente encontrar un pequeño hueco entre dos enormes rocas. Eso servía. Además de que las plantas lo camuflaban bastante.

Volteó nuevamente, verificando que nadie lo seguía, antes de entrar y recostar a la muchacha. Él se quedó más cerca de la abertura para poder vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mientras que sostenía su brazo sangrante con fuerza. Una ligera ventisca repleta de humedad le golpeó el rostro, distrayéndolo momentáneamente. Pronto se pondría a llover, esas nubes negras que se empeñaban en tapar a la luna lo decían claramente.

Con su vista fija en el firmamento nocturno, pudo calmarse un poco y despejar su mente. Intentó pensar en algún plan de escape, alguna forma de defenderse… pero más bien, a medida que pasaba el tiempo estaba cada vez más consciente de que no pasaría de ese día. Esos sujetos lo encontrarían y lo matarían.

Y allí fue cuando comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber ido a despedirse de ella… aunque considerando su estado, era mejor que no se enterase si él llegaba a morir. Después de todo, esa había sido la razón por la cual no fue a verla, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora.

Suspiró resignado y regresó la mirada al frente, topándose con aquella chica inconsciente. Bajo esas circunstancias, ni siquiera sería capaz de salvar a esa niña. Se sentía patético.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué hacía una niña a mitad de la nada en pleno bosque? Nadie vivía por esos alrededores…

Guiado por su creciente curiosidad, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella con cautela. Observó con cuidado sus heridas. Los raspones y cortaduras venían acompañados también con algo de tierra, por lo que seguramente se los habrá hecho al correr por el bosque y tropezarse… pero la herida de la cabeza ya era otro tema. A menos que hubiera caído de algún risco o algo así, no le encontraba explicación alguna.

A menos que…

—¡Lo encontré, vengan!

Se le erizó el cabello ante aquella voz rasposa. Era el fin, lo habían descubierto.

Rápidamente, tomó a la niña y a su katana, preparado para salir y correr como nunca.

Pero solo pudo dar cinco pasos fuera, ya que pronto sintió como su hombro derecho era perforado por una bala. Para no caer por completo, aterrizó de cuclillas, intentando no soltar a la chica.

Se dio la vuelta, y con su mano libre, apuntó con la katana hacia ellos.

Extrañamente, los Amanto se quedaron momentáneamente petrificados al ver a la pelirroja.

El del centro codeó al de su costado derecho.

—O-oye… ¿Qué a caso esa no es…?— Murmuró el alienígena, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para evitar que llegara a los oídos de Sougo.

Otro de los Amanto rápidamente posó su vista en el humano.

—Oye, pequeño, hagamos un trato. Nos entregas a la niña y te perdonaremos la vida.

Bingo…

Esa era la oportunidad que Sougo estaba buscando, finalmente la suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Esbozó una de sus características sonrisas sádicas, con cierto aire de arrogancia, antes de colocar el filo de la espada a milímetros del cuello de la chica.

—Vaya vaya… asique era _esto_ lo que buscaban, ¿Eh?— Murmuró confiado, haciendo sobresaltar a los tres alienígenas.

—¡N-no lo hagas!— Exclamó asustado uno de ellos. —Solo déjala y no te haremos daño.

—Interesante… me pregunto si debería cortarle la cabeza ya mismo o…— El castaño se encontraba tan ocupado observando a sus oponentes, que no fue capaz de notar que justo en ese instante la niña había despertado.

Los Amanto se espantaron ante aquello, y antes de que Sougo pudiera ver la causa de su reacción, ya era demasiado tarde.

La chiquilla le había proporcionado un brutal codazo en las costillas, mandándolo lejos y rompiéndole algunos huesos en el proceso.

Ella se volteó hacia los extraterrestres, mirándolos de una manera fría y carente de emociones.

—K-Kagura-chan… s-sé una buena chica y v-ven con nosotros, el jefe está muy preocupa…-

Aquél pobre Amanto no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la aludida al instante lo mandó a volar de una sola patada, rompiéndole el cráneo.

Los otros dos cayeron de la impresión, observando la escena con la boca abierta.

—K-Kagura-chan, por favor, n-nosotros solo seguimos órdenes… ¿Podrías ser una buena niña y…?— Pero se congeló al instante de recibir esa gélida mirada. —¿Kagura-chan?... ¿K-Kagura-sama?— Intentó, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Sufrió la misma suerte que su compañero.

El único extraterrestre sobreviviente intentó escapar, pero ella fue más rápida y logró atraparlo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Lo tomó de la cabeza, y en unos pocos segundos, ya le había triturado el cráneo a él también. Arrojó el cadáver lejos.

Sougo contemplaba la escena impactado. Ahora sí que se encontraba en problemas. Para empeorar las cosas, tenía como mínimo unas tres costillas rotas y no podía moverse. Sintió que el tiempo se detuvo en el preciso instante que la pelirroja se volteó para observarlo.

Aquella mirada tan gélida, con ese brillo asesino. No parecía humana.

Sabía que iba a matarlo… pero entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hacía de una vez?

En lugar de ir y arrancarle la cabeza, simplemente se le quedó viendo fijamente, como analizando si lo mataba o no.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, sin distraer a ninguno de los dos sobrevivientes.

Probablemente habrían quedado observándose el uno al otro por el resto de la eternidad, de no ser porque el Shinsengumi finalmente hizo acto de presencia para salvar a su capitán.

—¡Sougo!— Exclamó el comandante al ver la escena.

Kagura de inmediato volteó a verlos, y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a luchar contra ellos.

Kondo corrió al lado de su subordinado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que Hijikata y el resto del escuadrón luchaban contra la chica, sin poder dominarla con ningún ataque.

—¡No la maten!— Se apresuró a gritarles Sougo, para sorpresa de muchos. —¡Ella es importante para esos Amanto, podemos usarla como rehén, no la maten!

Los muchachos intentaban luchar respetando la orden del capitán, pero les era sumamente difícil capturarla, aquella niña tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que lograba vapulear a tres de un solo movimiento.

Pudo haber sido solo por un golpe de suerte, pero después de dejar fuera de combate a medio escuadrón, la muchacha comenzó a perder fuerzas y tambalearse, cosa que Hijikata aprovechó para propinarle un duro golpe en el estómago con la empuñadura de su espada, haciéndola caer finalmente.

Con la pérdida de sangre, mas ese golpe, se aseguraban de tenerla inconsciente durante un buen rato.

Mientras que Kondo ayudaba a Sougo a ponerse de pie y llevarlo hasta lo que había quedado del campamento, Sagaru y otros miembros amarraban a la pequeña bestia en caso de que despertara.

—Se cancela la operación, regresamos a la base de inmediato— Ordenó el comandante.

Hijikata no podía dejar de observar incrédulo a esa chica. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo pudo una simple niña luchar de esa manera contra todo el escuadrón y dejar así a Sougo?... Por un momento creyó estar ante alguna clase de Amanto, pero eso era imposible… ellos no tenía forma humana, ninguna especie la tenía.

¿Qué demonios era esa niña?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Ese ha sido el primer cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, más adelante se sabrá la razón del comportamiento de Kagura y se revelarán muchas otras cosas.**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Díganme qué les ha parecido para saber si vale la pena continuarlo o no. :D**

**Nos leemos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues bien, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el segundo cap de Silver... Espero y sea de su agrado 8D Eso sí, una pequeña advertencia: Este cap no tendrá comedia como el anterior, pues será más para meter algo de "suspenso" a la historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**2. No te fíes de las palabras de una criatura que sangra durante cinco días y no muere**

A pesar de que la luz del sol no podía pasar directamente por culpa del papel de arroz del shoji, el cuarto permanecía con una tenue iluminación.

Unas voces provenientes del lado de afuera lo estuvieron incomodando al punto de hacerlo finalmente salir de aquél estado somnoliento y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de madera de su habitación.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente hizo el intento por sentarse, un fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo hizo caer nuevamente y soltar un grito adolorido. Quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, para contemplar a través de la abertura de la yukata como su torso, brazo y hombro derecho se encontraban cubiertos de vendas ligeramente ensangrentadas.

Y fue gracias a eso que recordó.

—Sougo— Lo llamó Kondo, quien entró a la habitación tan pronto oyó el quejido de su subordinado. —Quédate recostado, con esas heridas no debes moverte mucho. El médico dijo que mantuvieras reposo por lo menos durante una semana— Le informó con cierto alivio de encontrarlo de alguna forma bien.

El comandante se sentó junto a él, viendo como la sangre volvía a manchar los vendajes.

—Kondo-san… ¿Qué sucedió?— Quiso saber, sin poder ocultar un deje de sufrimiento en su voz a causa de las heridas. —¿Qué pasó con la misión?

—Con todos esos daños, bajas y heridos, tuvimos que suspenderla— Contestó cruzándose de brazos. —Ahora nosotros tenemos un buen argumento contra los Amanto, ya que ellos invadieron nuestro territorio, asique el gobierno de Oriente ha pedido una explicación a la parte occidental, y hasta que no den la cara nos han ordenado vigilar la zona limítrofe y atacar a cualquier Amanto que intente invadir el territorio.

—Ya veo… ¿Y la niña?— Preguntó finalmente, yendo directo al grano.

—Pues… la tenemos en el cuarto de interrogatorios, pero se comporta de una manera algo extraña… además, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que despertó… no hay forma de hacerla hablar, ni siquiera pudimos hacer que nos dijera su nombre.

El castaño rió un poco ante aquella respuesta.

—No me sorprende, si yo no estoy ahí no pueden hacer hablar ni a una niñita, ¿Verdad?— Se jactó. —¿Quién la está interrogando? ¿El inútil de Hijikata?

—No… no es eso— Suspiró. —No hemos podido hacerla hablar porque no la estamos torturando. Por ahora son solo amenazas verbales.

—¿Cómo que no la están torturando?— Exclamó con asombro, como si acabara de oír la confesión de un grave delito. —Kondo-san, sabes que el hecho de que tenga forma de niñita no la hace ser inocente, no te dejes engañar. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién fue la que dejó fuera de combate a la mitad de mi escuadrón? ¡Solo mira lo que me hizo a mí! Y de un solo golpe… ella no es una niñita— Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Lo sé, Sougo, todos estamos conscientes de que no es lo que parece, pero no podemos torturarla. Le hicimos análisis de sangre, y concluyeron que sí era humana después de todo.

—¡¿Cómo?— Gritó ahora incorporándose de un tirón, haciendo que sus heridas se abrieran nuevamente y tuviera que reprimir el quejido adolorido. —Es una broma de mal gusto. Ella no es humana. Ninguna humana… no, ninguna _chiquilla_ es capaz de hacer todo eso.

—Nosotros también pensamos de la misma manera, pero no se puede hacer nada… hicimos tres veces los análisis para estar seguros y las tres veces dieron que ella es humana— Explicó con cierta resignación, aún sin poder asimilarlo él mismo del todo. —No podemos aplicarle tortura si es así. Es una niñita aún.

—Una niñita monstruosa que por poco me mata— Agregó Okita con cierta molestia, mirándolo fijamente.

Kondo soltó un gran suspiro. No podía contestarle, ya que tenía razón. Pero tampoco podía ignorar los resultados. Si a pesar de todo ella era humana, no había nada que hacer. Sus propios principios le impedían hacerle daño a una niña.

El comandante se puso de pie, siendo seguido por la vista de Sougo hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta, donde volteó para mirarlo por un momento.

—Ya es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Quieres comer?— Quiso saber Kondo.

—No tengo hambre— Contestó sin más, retornando su vista hacia las sábanas.

—De acuerdo… entonces regresaré en algunas horas y te traeré algo de comer. Mientras tanto, descansa y no te muevas a menos de que sea necesario— Y con un ademán de su mano, se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Descansar? Sí claro, sobre todo teniendo a semejante monstruo en el cuartel.

Al diablo con los análisis, esa _cosa_ jamás podría ser humana. Ella era un Amanto, estaba seguro de eso. Y la haría hablar… sea como sea…

Él era el maestro de los interrogatorios, su naturaleza sádica lo hacía perfecto para esa tarea, y ganas de torturarla no le faltaban.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad, intentando reprimir al máximo los agónicos quejidos de sus graves heridas. Sabía que si iba a ver a esa _cosa_, era ahora o nunca. Debía aprovechar que todos se encontraban en el comedor almorzando, por lo que tendría el camino libre por lo menos durante unas dos horas.

Caminó con dificultad hacia una esquina, donde se encontraba su katana, para posteriormente salir sigilosamente de su habitación. Usaba su espada como bastón para sostenerse mientras caminaba hacia la sala de interrogatorios, en el ala oeste de la base.

Fue un arduo recorrido para alguien en sus condiciones, pero finalmente lo logró. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y de inmediato se apresuró a entrar, sin dejar ninguna pista detrás suyo que pudiera delatarlo. Dos horas era más que suficiente para hacerla hablar…

Tuvo que esperar a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del lugar, pero finalmente pudo verla. Allí en el fondo, completamente amordazada, con cadenas, debido a su fuerza monstruosa. Ella se encontraba arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente se encontraba durmiendo.

Caminó de forma lenta hasta finalmente quedar frente a la pelirroja, dándose cuenta con un ligero asombro, que la herida de su cabeza ya no estaba. Ni rastros quedaban de ella. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? Estaba claro que ella no era humana, ningún humano podría tener tal capacidad de regeneración.

La chica abrió los ojos de un momento a otro, encontrándose con la mirada fija del capitán. En aquél largo y silencioso duelo de miradas, Sougo pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado. Ya no llevaba aquél brillo asesino ni aire inexpresivo que tenía la primera vez, ahora podía apreciar unos ojos vivos e inocentes, como si se tratara de otra persona completamente diferente.

Sin prestarle mayor atención a aquel insignificante detalle, el oficial entrecerró los ojos. Hora de comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ignorando el dolor de sus huesos rotos, se agachó a su altura y con una mano la tomó bruscamente de las mejillas, haciéndola enfadar, a juzgar por la mirada que acababa de mostrarle.

—Escucha, pequeña zorra, ¿Te crees que vas a librarte así de fácil del castigo solo porque juegas a ser humana?— Habló el muchacho, haciendo que tanto su voz como sus ojos se tornaran macabros a causa de la ira, expresando claramente su sed de sangre. —Tu suerte se acabó. Yo no soy como los demás. Ya verás cómo te saco las palabras— Amenazó, saboreando el momento.

Ella frunció su ceño, haciendo que sus facciones se tornaran más perecidas a las de una niña enfadada. Tal vez esa táctica de niña inocente le había servido con Hijikata y los demás, pero no con él.

—Si no me das muchos problemas y me cuentas todo lo que sabes puede que no vayas a sufrir… mucho— Finalizó con una sonrisa sádica. Debía de asegurarse de intimidarla lo suficiente como para poder sacarle alguna palabra. —Considérate afortunada, rara vez soy piadoso con alguien… aprovecha y dime de una vez lo que…- Pero su amenaza esta vez se vio interrumpida gracias al escupitajo que la chica le arrojó en la cara.

A pesar de que mantuvo una expresión seria para cubrir su fastidio, ella pudo percibirlo perfectamente, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y retadora, casi como si estuviera desafiándolo a un juego.

Pero Sougo no se quedó atrás. No iba a permitir que dominaran sobre su terreno, y rápidamente se formó una ligera pero macabra sonrisa en su rostro. Quería iniciar con una pequeña tortura psicológica para hacerle caso a Kondo y no maltratarla mucho físicamente, pero si esa mocosa quería guerra, guerra le daría.

—Qué interesante… parece que aún no entiendes la situación en la que estás…— Y era precisamente el tono de voz que empleó el que anunciaba perfectamente la calma antes de la tormenta…

Sin previo aviso, le propinó un fuerte golpe con su puño en el estómago, haciéndola reprimir un quejido.

El hecho de que pudiera aguantar uno de esos golpes de Sougo ya era digno de admiración, pero por más que se haya tragado el grito, se le notaba en las facciones el dolor que le causó.

—Duele ¿Verdad?...— La tomó con fuerza de sus cabellos, para luego hacerle chocar la cabeza contra el muro de cemento. —Pero te aseguro que no duele tanto como el golpe que me diste a mí.

Nuevamente, ella se tragaba sus quejidos, en un intento por frustrarlo… pero más bien, eso lo alentaba a continuar. La tomó del cuello de su ropa de forma brusca, sin poder llegar a levantarla completamente en el aire debido al peso extra que suponían esas cadenas y a sus propias heridas que le impedían moverse como quería.

—Sé que ninguno aquí ha logrado hacerte hablar… Me pregunto si será porque eres muda o es pura actuación…

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, atravesó la parte baja de su costado derecho con la katana, haciéndola soltar finalmente un grito desgarrador. Sonrió ante los resultados, para luego retirar su espada ensangrentada y soltarla, dejándola caer al suelo como un costal de papas.

Comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor en el piso, hasta quedar en posición fetal, sobre un enorme charco de su propia sangre, que se expandía cada vez más.

—Una estúpida actuación— Concluyó, guardando su espada nuevamente en la funda. —Veamos, señorita Kagura, si no mal recuerdo… ¿Aún quieres seguir jugando a la niña muda?... porque si es así, te aviso que yo también tengo muchos juegos para hacerte hablar…— Se agachó nuevamente a su altura.

Aún con todo ese horrendo dolor, luchó para abrir uno de sus ojos celestes y observarlo. Fue todo lo que hizo durante unos tres minutos sin que ninguno dijera algo o moviera un músculo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Habló de una vez por todas, reprimiendo el dolor para que no se expresara en su voz.

Sougo no esperaba obtener cooperación de su parte tan pronto. Pero disimuló bien su ligero asombro.

—Los Amanto que te perseguían la vez pasada lo dijeron unas mil veces— Contestó, restándole importancia a la mirada confusa que ella acababa de mostrar. —Ahora bien… ¿Puedes decirme cómo rayos llegaste aquí? ¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque, y por qué esos malditos te perseguían?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, bastardo?— Preguntó a la defensiva, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo justo donde anteriormente había clavado su katana, haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

—No te hagas la que no sabes. ¿Podrías al menos ser más original? ¿Sabes cuantos de los sujetos que traemos aquí nos dicen eso?... Vamos, sé un poco más ingeniosa. Si nos puedes decir la verdad sería mucho mejor.

—Oye, desgraciado…— Le costaba trabajo hablar, ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la pérdida de sangre. —No sé de qué hablas… ¿Cómo pretendes que te diga cómo llegué?... Tú dime… Cuando desperté ya me encontraba aquí…— Respondió con un gran esfuerzo.

Sougo sabía que un golpe más a su cabeza u otra parte vital harían que se desmayara, por lo que usó la katana en su funda y con todas sus fuerzas le partió por lo menos unos tres dedos de un solo golpe.

Otra vez, los agónicos gritos de la niña resonaron por el lugar.

—No intentes hacerte la lista, pequeña… ¿No te das cuenta de que solo empeoras tu situación? Dime de una vez qué sucedió, ¿Por qué te perseguían esos Amanto? ¿De dónde vienes?... ¿Qué eres?— El tono de odio que expresó en aquello último fue perfectamente notorio, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco ante esa pregunta.

Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por culpa del dolor, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, pero no lo permitiría, no le daría el lujo a ese pequeño bastardo de mostrar debilidad. Sonrió con cierta altanería.

—No tengo por qué contárselo a un pequeño gusano como tú— Respondió con insolencia, ganándose un nuevo golpe en sus dedos.

—Como quieras. Mientras más te resistas más te torturaré. Haré que me pagues por lo que me hiciste, niñata estúpida— con su mano, presionó sobre la herida del abdomen para hacerla gritar nuevamente.

—Maldito— Escupió un poco de sangre. —Ahora te vienes con excusas para buscar pelea… ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte así?... No eres… más que un cobarde— Se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas, y fue por eso que por más que intentó, no pudo romper las cadenas.

—¿Excusas?— Inquirió Sougo con cierta incredulidad en su tono de voz. —Primero te haces la muda y ahora la que no sabe nada… Tal vez unos golpes más te refresquen la memoria… ¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya salvado de esos Amanto? ¿Rompiéndome las costillas?

La duda una vez más se vio reflejada por un momento en las facciones de Kagura.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeño gusano?... Eres patético, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas paranoico y te imagines cosas— Murmuró aquello último, para luego escupirle sangre en el rostro.

Él ni se inmutó. Permaneció serio en todo momento, repasando cuidadosamente aquellas palabras. ¿A caso ella…?

—De nada te servirá hacerte la inocente, ¿Qué a caso no lo recuerdas? Ayer casi me matas, junto a esos Amanto— La siguiente respuesta sería decisiva. Hundió uno de sus dedos en la herida que le había hecho en el abdomen, arrancándole otro grito de agonía.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima comenzó a escapar sin su permiso. Enseguida lo miró con unos ojos llenos de odio. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, y un profundo dolor punzante en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No aguantaría mucho más.

—Ya te dije… que no sé de qué me hablas…— Afirmó cada vez con menos fuerzas. Quería librarse de esas cadenas y molerlo a golpes. —Si pudiera romperte las costillas, como dices… lo habría hecho hace mucho… gusano asqueroso— Terminó con una nueva sonrisa retadora, dejándole en claro que no importaba cuanto la torturara, ella mostraría sus colmillos hasta el final.

El castaño imitó esa misma acción, desenvainando su espada nuevamente para darle otra lección y dejar en claro quién era el jefe.

Lo cabreaba de sobremanera el hecho de que no pudiera descifrar del todo su mirada. Siempre había podido distinguir entre los ojos de alguien que miente y alguien que decía la verdad, era un maestro en esa área… pero los de ella eran diferentes. Estaba seguro de que por lo menos en la última parte no estaba mintiendo… pero tampoco parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

En ese caso, se la sacaría a golpes.

—¡Sougo!

La voz de Kondo irrumpió en el lugar, casi al mismo instante en que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al agitado comandante junto a otros cuatro subordinados.

Al ver la escena se alarmó más, y rápidamente corrió para tomar al muchacho y alejarlo de ella.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que no podíamos torturarla! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?— Exclamó al sujetarlo de ambos brazos para ponerlo de pie y hacerlo retroceder.

Los demás miembros de inmediato ayudaron a la chica a incorporarse, haciéndola toser sangre en el proceso.

—¡Comandante, está muy mal herida!— Informó alarmado uno de los muchachos, mientras los demás la sentaban en el suelo, recargándole la espalda con cuidado contra la pared.

—¡Sougo!— Lo regañó Kondo, claramente molesto, sin dejar de sujetarlo en ningún momento.

—¡Si no hacía esto ella no iba a hablar jamás!— Argumentó en su defensa, observando a la susodicha con desprecio.

—¡Aún así, eso no te daba derecho de torturarla! ¡Es humana!, es una _niña_— Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡¿Una niña? ¡Por favor!— Exclamó incrédulo. —Kondo-san, no dejes que su apariencia los engañe. Esa _cosa_ no es humana.

—Sougo— Pronunció nuevamente Kondo, ligeramente sorprendido ante el tono de desprecio que el muchacho había empleado.

No lo culpaba, él tenía razones de sobra para odiar a los Amanto, y lo comprendía. Pero tampoco podía permitir que torturara de semejante forma a una niña. Estaba consciente de que difícilmente podía ser humana, a pesar de lo que indicaban los análisis, pero sus propios principios le impedían hacerle daño.

—Corremos un riesgo innecesario al mantenerla aquí solo porque no quieres lastimarla. Ella puede fácilmente librarse de esas cadenas, escapar y desatar un infierno en el cuartel, o incluso en todo Edo.

Los cuatro oficiales que se encontraban cerca de Kagura retrocedieron de inmediato al escuchar los argumentos del capitán.

—Kondo-san, no puedes ser siempre amable con todo el mundo. Estamos frente a un enemigo— Prosiguió en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a su comandante.

El aludido pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, para sorpresa de Okita. Miró a la niña por unos pocos segundos, para luego centrar sus ojos en un punto fijo en el suelo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo— Contestó finalmente. —No necesariamente hay que lastimarla para que nos dé información.

De a poco, fue soltando al castaño, sabiendo que en presencia de ellos no intentaría nada.

—Yo me haré responsable de ella. No voy a permitir que cause disturbios— Afirmó el comandante, dando de a poco seguridad a los otros cuatro oficiales. Posó su mirada nuevamente en la pelirroja. —Mientras tanto, todos tendrán prohibido ingresar a esta habitación sin mi autorización. ¿Entendido, Sougo?— Concluyó mirándolo de reojo.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesto ante aquella orden.

—¿Serían tan amables de escoltar al capitán Okita hasta su habitación?— Pidió Kondo a dos de sus subordinados, a lo que ellos de inmediato acataron la orden, sacándolo de allí.

En el trayecto, Sougo volteó para mirar nuevamente a la chiquilla monstruosa. Maldición, tan cerca de una respuesta… y justo cuando había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Lo último que pudo ver, fue a Kondo limpiándole la sangre del rostro, tratando de hablar con ella. Hasta que otro de los oficiales cerró las puertas del cuarto de interrogatorio.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**So yeah... Si bien queda raro juntar en la misma oración las palabras "seriedad" y "Gintama", creo recordar que muy de vez en cuando Sorachi ponía alguna escena seria... asique se justifica DX ok, no... el próximo sí regresa al típico "humor Gintama" que todos conocen, asique mis disculpas para aquellos que querían reirse con este cap D: Será hasta el próximo, que sé que como mínimo, una carcajada les sacaré.**

**Nos leemos~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, nice people~**

**Les traigo el tercer cap, ahora sí con más de lo que yo llamo el "estilo Gintama", espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**3. Nunca debes tomarte los consejos de un estúpido samurai al pie de la letra**

Sougo caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro en su cuarto, como un león enjaulado.

Cada tanto miraba frustrado la sombra de Hijikata que se dibujaba a través del lado exterior del shoji, impidiendo el paso pleno de la iluminación que el sol proporcionaba aquella calurosa mañana.

Maldijo una y mil veces su suerte, con aquél despreciable bastardo haciendo guardia ahí afuera no había forma alguna de escaparse…

De un momento a otro, una nueva sombra se incorporó a la imagen, entablando una corta conversación con el pelinegro. Sougo oyó en silencio las palabras de Kondo antes de que Hijikata se moviera y le permitiera el ingreso a la habitación.

Tan pronto como el comandante entró, el vice-comandante cerró las puertas para remontar guardia otra vez.

—Bien, es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla, Sougo.

El aludido simplemente obedeció en silencio el ademán que hizo su jefe para que tomara asiento frente a él. Una vez ambos se hubieran acomodado en el piso, Kondo se vio obligado a comenzar pronto, al ver que su subordinado no tenía interés en aportar nada antes de la charla.

—La chica ya está bien— Comenzó diciendo con cierta cautela. —No hemos logrado que nos dijera absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo, ella solo ha hablado contigo… ¿Serías tan amable de decirnos lo que pudiste averiguar?

Okita suspiró.

—Pues la verdad, estaba a punto de llegar a algo realmente interesante hasta que ustedes interrumpieron— Contestó con su habitual calma, observando como una ligera molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de su comandante, pero en lugar de protestar, simplemente le indicó que continuara. —La tortura no funciona con ella para hacerla hablar. Comenzó a dirigirme la palabra cuando le dije su nombre, así que esa parece ser la única manera de hacerla abrir la boca.

—¿Cómo supiste su nombre?— Se apresuró a preguntar Kondo con una notoria sorpresa, enarcando una ceja.

—Porque cuando la vi por primera vez la perseguían unos Amanto que querían llevársela, y cuando ella despertó y fue a matarlos a todos, comenzaron a rogar por sus vidas, llamándola "Kagura, Kagura"— Relató brevemente. —Así que no sé la razón concreta, pero para hacer que hable deben llamarla por su nombre.

Después de unos segundos de procedar la información, Isao indicó que prosiguiera.

—Bien… como seguía diciendo, estaba a punto de llegar a algo bastante interesante… verás, cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez en aquél bosque, ella se veía completamente diferente. Sus ojos eran fríos y completamente carentes de emoción. Era como una máquina programada para matar. En cambio, cuando la fui a ver al cuarto de interrogatorios y vi sus ojos otra vez, se parecía más a la mirada de cualquier otra niña inocente de Edo… No tenía sentido, por eso comencé a interrogarla.

Después de un corto plazo de silencio, Kondo volvió a preguntar con sumo interés.

—¿Hay algo más aparte de eso?

Como respuesta, el chico asintió.

—Al parecer, no recuerda nada de lo que hizo en ese estado. Es probable que haya perdido la memoria.

Notó cierto asombro en la cara de su comandante, y antes de permitirle tomar la palabra, agregó un detalle muy importante.

—Pero recuerda que también puede que sea mentira. Por eso quiero asegurarme yo mismo, necesito ir a interrogarla una vez más.

Kondo pareció meditarlo mucho, hasta que bajo la insistente mirada del capitán, suspiró derrotado al ver que no le quedaba otra opción.

—De acuerdo, pero eso sí, entrarás con nosotros para asegurarnos de que no volverás a hacerle daño esta vez.

* * *

Sagaru sopló con cuidado el contenido de la cuchara hasta dispersar el humo y asegurarse de estar a la temperatura indicada para que no quemara. Acercó el utensilio a Kagura para que ella ingiriera los alimentos y posteriormente volver a repetir la acción. Ya eran los últimos restos de curry que quedaban en el tazón, y ella seguía devorando gustosa cada cucharada.

El oficial no podía dejar de verla fascinado. El día anterior había recibido una paliza del capitán Okita y hoy ya se encontraba como nueva, sin ningún rasguño, y en ningún momento pareció comportarse hostil con ellos a pesar de las acciones del ya mencionado.

—Y dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes?— Reiteró la saga de preguntas que había comenzado cuando entró para alimentarla.

Aunque como las veces anteriores, ella no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y abrir la boca, como exigiéndole que le preparada otra cucharada de curry.

El muchacho suspiró derrotado y accedió obedientemente a darle la última cucharada.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros? A pesar de cómo te trató el capitán Okita, parece ser que solo le diriges la palabra a él…

Como única respuesta, ella frunció su ceño molesta ante la mención de aquél nombre.

—¿Sabes? Me siento muy extraño hablando yo solo… ¿No podrías decirme al menos tu nombre?— Preguntó un tanto derrotado.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el muchacho suspirara.

—¿Quieres repetir?— Ofreció enseñándole el tazón.

La pelirroja asintió animadamente. Al parecer, a pesar de su tamaño, tenía un gran estómago.

Fue sólo cuando se giró para servirle más que notó un pequeño detalle. Rápidamente volteó a verla, apuntándole acusadoramente con la cuchara.

—¡Tú solo respondes a las preguntas con "sí" o "no"!— Exclamó con tal dramatismo como si hubiera descubierto América.

Maravillado con su descubrimiento, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

—Veamos…— murmuró, pensando en alguna pregunta. —¿No quieres hablarnos porque estás molesta con nosotros por lo que hizo el capitán Okita?

La muchacha encadenada negó con la cabeza como respuesta, y Sagaru sonrió contento al ver que finalmente había encontrado una forma para establecer contacto con ella.

—Qué alivio… bueno… mmm… ¿Sabes dónde estás?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… te diré donde te encuentras ahora. Éste es el cuartel general del Shinsengumi, nos encontramos en Edo, en la parte Oriental del mundo— Explicó haciendo algunos graciosos ademanes con las manos, en un intento por simpatizar. Tal vez si lograba hacerse amigo de ella podría sacarle algunas palabras.

Kagura lo miraba atentamente, como un niño interesado en la primera lección que le imparte su primer maestro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pero ella no contestó a eso.

—Oh, cierto, cierto… solo con "sí" o "no"…— Se recordó a sí mismo. —En ese caso… ¿Por qué no nos hablas? ¿Alguien te dijo que no hablaras con nosotros?

Ella tardó en contestar. Lo pensó durante un buen rato, hasta que asintió levemente, como dubitativa acerca de si debía contestar.

El chico de cabellos oscuros sonrió triunfante. Con esto ya era el segundo en lograr extraerle algo de información, y esta vez sin utilizar la tortura. De seguro el comandante lo felicitaría.

—¿Te amenazaron? ¿Te harán algo malo si nos hablas?

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, dejando a un confundido Sagaru.

—Mmm— Se cruzó de brazos para meditar un poco las respuestas. —Veamos… no nos hablas porque alguien te dijo que no lo hicieras, pero dado que me estás contestando con la cabeza, quiere decir que nos puedes contestar por otros medios que no sea la voz, ¿No es así?

A pesar de haberse confundido un poco con algunas palabras un tanto complicadas para ella, asintió.

—Bien, en ese caso… ¿Qué te parece si contestas por escrito? No habrá problema por eso, porque técnicamente no nos estás hablando— Sugirió, intentando persuadirla.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y rápidamente el oficial sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo.

—Bien… ahora aflojaré un poco las cadenas para que puedas escribir y…-

Se interrumpió abruptamente al ver como de un momento a otro, ella sola se había librado de las cadenas con un simple movimiento de los brazos. Las había roto como si fueran de papel, y el muchacho pudo jurar que vio en cámara lenta como la gruesa y pesada atadura de metal caía al suelo junto con otros pedazos de eslabones.

De haber estado de pie, las piernas ya habrían comenzado a temblarle.

Tragó con fuerza, y con sus manos temblorosas, le entregó la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo.

—A-ahora… ¿P-podrías decirme tu nombre?— Logró articular a pesar del infinito terror que se dibujaba en su cara.

Kagura asintió contenta, como si librarse de aquellas pesadas cadenas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Una vez terminó, le enseñó la libreta al pelinegro, haciendo que dejara de temblar como una gelatina por un momento y se centrara en el papel.

—Este… amm…— Murmuró con frustración al ver que todo lo había escrito en chino. —¿Por casualidad no sabes escribirlo en japonés?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Ni modo… tendría que arreglárselas con eso…

Repasó atentamente cada uno de los caracteres, intentando recordar ese curso de escritura china que había tomado durante el verano… pero vagamente lograba traducir algo medianamente decente.

—Mmm… ¿Katsugi?— Preguntó, pero ella lo miró enfadada y negó rápidamente. —Mmm… ¿Kagami?— Y ella continuó negando. —¿Katsuragi? ¿Kagamine? ¿Kami? ¿Kannagi?— Siguió intentando, pero sin nada de éxito. Al parecer, ya comenzaba a impacientarse, dado que comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de un rotundo "NO", por más que ya había dejado de hablar —¿Kagura?

Se detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Sííí!— Exclamó poniéndose de pie tan velozmente que terminó asustando al muchacho.

El pelinegro tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asimilarlo. ¡La había hecho hablar!

—A-a-a— Ahora era él quien no podía. —¡M-mucho gusto, Kagura-chan!— Exclamó de inmediato, poniéndose también de pie para hacer una ligera reverencia. —Yo soy Yamazaki Sagaru— Se presentó notoriamente nervioso, ya enderezándose.

Su nerviosismo aumentó al ver que ella simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, haciendo que el ambiente se sumiera en un incómodo mar silencioso. Mientras que el pobre oficial se comía la cabeza preguntándose si había hecho algo indebido, ella de un momento a otro lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos, haciéndolo brincar del susto.

—Zaki-chan— Fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿E-eh?— Murmuró confundido. Finalmente relajó un poco su postura e intentó calmarse. —B-bueno, supongo que es un buen diminutivo…— Contestó rascándose tímidamente la cabeza. —De cualquier modo… ¿Quién fue el que te dijo que no hablaras?... O mejor, ¡¿Si podías librarte así de fácil de las cadenas por qué no escapaste?— Señaló los restos del grueso metal.

Kagura volteó para mirar lo que había quedado de sus ataduras.

—Porque no tengo ningún problema con quedarme aquí— Contestó tranquilamente, con un ligero acento chino. Ante la confusión del muchacho, decidió explicarse mejor. —Aquí estoy bajo un techo y me dan comida, además, no tengo ningún otro lugar al cual ir, así que no me molesta quedarme aquí.

Yamazaki se había quedado sin palabras ante aquello, por un momento se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para decir algo, fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

—En otras palabras sólo has estado usándonos como hospedaje gratuito con todo incluido— Intervino Sougo, entrando a la habitación.

Ya no necesitaba la katana para caminar, y sus vendajes eran tapados por el kimono que solía llevar en sus días libres. De inmediato obtuvo una mirada furiosa por parte de Kagura.

—O-Okita-san, lo lamento, pero Kondo-san nos ordenó mantener a cualquiera no autorizado lejos de esta habitación, en especial a usted— Habló rápidamente Sagaru antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas entre esos dos.

—Descuida, tiene permiso— Se sumó el comandante al pequeño grupo dentro de la estancia. —Pero recuerda, nada de maltratos— Le insistió a Sougo. Ahora paseó la vista por el cuarto, centrándolo en la niña. —Yamazaki… ¿Por qué le quitaste las cadenas?

El aludido sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

—E-este… Y-yo no la liberé, ella rompió las cadenas— Respondió temeroso, agitando rápidamente sus manos.

Ambos pares de ojos de los recién llegados se centraron en el objeto mencionado, para verificar que en efecto, estaba rota.

Sin prestarle mayor atención, Sougo avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo que Kagura adoptara una posición defensiva.

—Hace un momento mencionaste algo de que no nos hablabas porque alguien te había ordenado que no lo hicieras— Se detuvo al ver la inminente advertencia en sus ojos de que si daba un paso más se arrojaría sobre él. —¿Quién o quienes te dijeron eso?

—No tengo por qué responderle a un gusano cobarde como tú— Contestó enfadada.

Le habría respondido a su manera, pero no podía, dado que tenía la vigilante mirada de su jefe clavada en la espalda.

—Yamazaki— Llamó con un tono que le puso al aludido los pelos de punta.

Él de inmediato asintió, para caminar con timidez unos pocos pasos al frente.

—Este… Kagura-chan… ¿Te importaría respondernos?

Pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, en esos momentos el centro de su atención era el sádico del grupo. Lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Si contestas te traeré cualquier cosa que quieras comer— Ofreció Sagaru en un intento desesperado.

—¿Cualquier cosa?— Preguntó emocionada, olvidando por completo el duelo de miradas que había establecido contra el capitán.

* * *

Pasados unos cinco minutos, Kagura se encontraba rodeada de todo tipo de dulces. Devoraba contenta una enorme paleta de colores.

—Kagura-chan, ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñada en no hablarle a quien no supiera tu nombre?— Quiso saber Sagaru.

—Porque Gin-chan me dijo que no le hablara a ningún extraño— Contestó aún con la paleta en la boca. —Cuando le pregunté por un extraño me dijo: "Ya sabes, esos que nunca en la vida has visto y que ni siquiera saben tu nombre, no les hables"— Aún con la paleta en la boca, tomó un puñado de chocolates y se los devoró en un segundo.

Ciertamente, había dejado a los tres policías con la boca abierta.

—Este… Kagura-chan… No tenías que tomarte ese consejo tan… literalmente…— Murmuró el pelinegro, antes de ser empujado por Sougo.

—Mas importante… ¿Quién es ese "Gin-chan"?— Se apresuró a preguntar.

Al parecer, el hecho de estar rodeada de dulces la hizo olvidar su disgusto con él.

—Un samurai con permanente natural y cara de idiota— Respondió sin más.

—¿Un samurai?... Interesante, ¿Puedes contarnos más sobre eso?— Kondo dio un paso al frente, pero ella lo ignoró, estaba muy ocupada comiendo golosinas.

—Kondo-san, tiene que decir su nombre— Le recordó Sougo.

—Oh, cierto…— Volteó a verla. —Kagura-chan~ — La llamó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

—¿Qué quieres, gorila?— Respondió un tanto seca, con la boca llena de dulces.

El comandante corrió en cámara lenta hacia ella, imaginando como el ambiente repentinamente cambiaba hasta ser todo rosa con lucecitas brillantes tintineando por todas partes.

—¡Su primera palabra! ¡Mi niña dijo sus primeras palabras!— Festejó de una forma tan afeminada como si fuera una madre felicitando a su primer bebé por la primer balbuceada.

—¡No te acerques a mis dulces, gorila!— Gritó la aludida antes de mandarlo a volar de una patada.

Yamazaki observó con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza a través del hueco en el techo, el brillo lejano que quedó de su comandante al ser despedido por esa monstruosa patada. Por otro lado, Sougo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a ese detalle.

—¿De dónde conoces a ese "Gin-chan"? ¿Es tu colega?— Se agachó para quedar a su altura, siempre manteniendo cierta distancia.

—No sé que es un colega— Contestó sin mirarlo, con su vista clavada únicamente en sus dulces, mientras se metía un enorme puñado de ellos a la boca. —Pero él fue quien me sacó de aquella celda. Él y algunos otros tipos que estaban liberando a otra gente y destruyendo el lugar— Hizo una pausa para engullir una enorme barra de chocolate. —Gin-chan es muy fuerte, derrotó a los guardias él solo y me acompañó hasta la salida. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces— Terminó su breve relato, lamiendo el chocolate derretido que había quedado en sus dedos.

A medida que más sabía, más misteriosa se volvía. El castaño meditaba cuidadosamente la respuesta, preparándose para formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué estabas encerrada en una celda? ¿Quiénes te encerraron?

—No lo sé— Contestó sin el más mínimo interés. Ahora había abierto un paquete gigante de gomitas de ositos.

No le pareció que estuviese mintiendo, pero había algo que comenzaba a inquietarlo…

—¿Qué hacías antes de que él llegara a rescatarte?

Kagura por primera vez dejó de devorar como un animal salvaje a los pobres ositos y se puso a pensar.

—Mmm… ¿Dormir…?— Aunque su respuesta sonó más a pregunta. —No lo recuerdo, solo sé que desperté dentro de esa celda y me quité las banditas blancas que tenía en el brazo. Vi que tenía algunos pinchazos ahí, pero con el tiempo desaparecieron… luego me quedé ahí sentada unas horas mientras veía a los guardias pasar junto con unos tipos con batas blancas y a veces escuchaba gritos por los pasillos… Y luego hubo un estruendo y entraron Gin-chan y los demás…

Sougo sostuvo su barbilla con una mano meditativamente. Si era lo que él creía, estarían en serios problemas…

—¿Y antes de eso?

Kagura lo pensó durante más tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo algunas muecas intentando recordar.

—No lo recuerdo…

Entonces después de todo, era como un cuaderno en blanco… casi en blanco, ya que lo único que parecía recordar era el momento en el que el tal "Gin-chan" la sacó de aquél lugar.

Sagaru observó preocupado al capitán.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? No recuerda nada…

Okita se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues… no nos sirve en ese estado, pero tampoco podemos dejarla libre. Está más que claro que no es una simple niñita, aún es peligrosa, y nos convendría mantenerla cerca, ella no deja de ser una pista importante.

La puerta se abrió de forma brusca, y Kondo entró presuroso, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡En ese caso, que se quede con nosotros!— Exclamó contento, tal cual como un niño encaprichado con un perrito recogido de la calle.

El ambiente en torno a los dos oficiales se volvió oscuro y pesado, siendo acompañado de una incrédula y atemorizada sombra azulada que aparecía por ambos rostros, cubriéndoles los ojos.

—Kondo-san…— El primero en romper el hielo fue el valiente capitán Okita. —Estamos de acuerdo en que hay que retenerla en algún lugar para que no cause problemas en el pueblo… pero… No estarás sugiriendo que se quede con nosotros… _aquí_ en la base… y viva con todos tranquilamente… ¿O sí?

El aludido comenzó a reír estrepitosamente con un muy buen humor.

—¡Pero claro! Tú ya la oíste, no tiene a donde ir y no podemos permitir que una pequeña criatura como ella, que incluso ha perdido la memoria, quede sola en las calles— Explicó caminando hacia la aludida. —En ese caso, se quedará a vivir aquí con nosotros.

Yamazaki estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero no era precisamente por el hecho de hacerse la idea de tenerla en la base, sino más bien el tono de voz que empleaba su comandante, sugiriendo claramente que no se refería a mantenerla allí, en el cuarto de interrogatorios, como en estos últimos días… Él pretendía dejarla libre dentro de la base, tal vez hasta darle su propia habitación y que conviviera con los demás oficiales.

—Kondo-san, esa decisión es sumamente arriesgada— Se apresuró a intervenir Sougo, captando de inmediato las intenciones de su jefe. —Ella es muy peligrosa como para dejarla vivir con nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, sólo mírala— Contestó con ternura, mirando a aquel barril sin fondo que tragaba como un animal salvaje los dulces hasta con envoltura. —Es solo una niña, no podemos dejarla sola y desamparada… además, ¡Siempre quise tener una linda hija!— Exclamó entusiasmado saltando hacia ella para abrazarla, mientras que por su mente pasaban imágenes donde se veía a sí mismo con Kagura viviendo una vida feliz de padre e hija.

La película rosa en la mente de Kondo fue interrumpida por un poderoso puñetazo que Kagura le incrustó en la cara, haciéndolo caer redondo al piso.

—Kondo-san, ¿No debería más bien ser esa suficiente evidencia como para que vea lo peligrosa que es?— Sougo era persistente, y la expresión de Sagaru claramente lo apoyaba.

Fue entonces cuando el comandante tuvo que ponerse serio. Se puso de pie, limpiando la sangre de la nariz que le salía a borbotones por culpa del golpe, y los encaró a ambos, poniéndose frente a la pelirroja.

—Escuchen, sé perfectamente que puede llegar a ser un gran peligro para todos nosotros e incluso todo Edo, pero si se fijan bien, la que tenemos aquí ahora es una pequeña niña inocente e inofensiva— Centró su vista en Sougo. —Ella podría perfectamente haberte atacado para vengarse por lo que le hiciste, pero no lo hizo— Le recordó, con un buen argumento. —Los pocos días que la hemos tenido aquí me han sido suficientes para saber que es realmente una niña como todas las demás, inocente y sin ninguna intención de dañar a nadie. Estoy seguro de que si la criamos adecuadamente no causará ningún problema.

Yamazaki ahora se veía complacido y convencido ante el punto de vista de su comandante, pero el castaño aún se mostraba reacio ante la idea. Sin embargo, si esa era la decisión de su jefe, la respetaría. Después de todo, si ella se salía de control otra vez, tendría todas las cartas a su favor para eliminarla.

Kondo dio media vuelta y se agachó a la altura de Kagura para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras ella devoraba sin cesar los dulces que quedaban, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su alrededor.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, y lo vuelvo a decir: yo asumo la responsabilidad. Me aseguraré de criarla y de mantenerla lejos de cualquier problema que pueda causar.

Y con esas últimas palabras, la decisión quedó tomada definitivamente.

Estaba más que claro que con esta nueva integrante, el Shinsengumi jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Well, es todo por un tiempo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Va pareciéndose más al humor de Gintama? ¿O mejor sigo escribiendo de Soul Eater y me largo de este fandom?**

**Aprovecho para decirles que ya en mi perfil puse el link de mi facebook para quien quiera agregarme. Ese es un facebook sólo para este mundo del fandom, por lo que allí pondré las noticias de las actualizaciones y los avances en los fics.**

**Creo que es todo... ¡Nos leemos!**

**¿Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, FanFiction~**

**Les tengo un aviso importante antes de empezar el cap, probablemente a partir de aquí tarde en actualizar porque ya estoy de nuevo en clases y la inspiración me ha dado la espalda con este fic... **

**En fin, esperemos que logre reconciliarme con la doña inspiración.**

* * *

**4. No sigas los consejos de un gorila sobre cómo comportarte en la mesa.**

—¿Y por qué demonios tengo que hacerlo _yo_?— Exclamó levemente exasperado el capitán del primer escuadrón, siendo aquella una de las pocas veces en las que se permitía perder su habitual calma/arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

—Ese será tu castigo— Sentenció Kondo, quien se encontraba sentado frente a él. Depositó la taza vacía del té sobre la mesa antes de continuar. —Además, es una buena oportunidad para que hagan las paces.

—Pero ella…— Sougo tuvo que morderse la legua para no continuar, podía sentir la burlona mirada de Hijikata clavada en su espalda, riéndose silenciosamente ante su nueva tarea y actitud. Suspiró de manera que casi nadie lo notara, en un intento por calmarse. Sus facciones volvieron a ser serias y poco expresivas, recuperando ya su imagen habitual. —Kondo-san, considero que es peligroso, tanto para mí como para ella. No es que vaya a atacarla ni nada… en ese aspecto ya me encargué de la deuda pendiente…— Agregó aquello último con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi susurrándolo. —Pero tampoco termina de agradarme como para ser su niñera. Además de que ella sigue siendo peligrosa y ya sabes cómo se comporta cuando me ve. Claramente no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Es una mala idea.

—Y es precisamente por eso que te estoy encargando esta tarea a ti. Kagura-chan no es una mala chica. Estoy seguro de que si hablan como personas civilizadas arreglarán sus problemas y comenzarán a llevarse bien— Insistió con alegría y cierta ingenuidad.

Okita maldijo hacia sus adentros, no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a su jefe.

—Entonces, te lo encargo— Finalizó el comandante, sabiendo que ya había ganado la batalla.

—Sí señor— Contestó el sentenciado al acatar su orden, para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse de la estancia, cerrando las puertas de shoji al salir.

Hijikata miró a su jefe desde la esquina. Su pose no había cambiado, seguía recostado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados.

—Kondo-san… detesto decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sougo— Confesó una vez se aseguró de que el castaño se había alejado lo suficiente. —De verdad, es mala idea juntar a esos dos. Nada bueno puede salir si juntamos a una niñita con fuerza monstruosa y un astuto y malicioso sádico, sin mencionar que se llevan peor que gatos y perros…

—Toushi, Toushi… solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. A esa edad los niños crean una brecha entre hombres y mujeres que los hacen distanciarse hasta que llegan a la adolescencia y…-

—Kondo-san— Se apresuró a interrumpir su discurso sin sentido. —Sougo ya es legalmente un adulto, y la niña parece tener por lo menos unos quince años, el hecho de que se lleven mal claramente no es por eso— Explicó de forma lenta en un intento por hacerlo captar antes de que terminara por hacerle perder la paciencia. —No creo que la chica lo ataque a menos de que él le haga algo… pero conociendo a Sougo…

Ni había terminado de hablar y ya los alertaron los gritos de Yamazaki. Ambos se miraron alarmados, para luego salir a velocidad luz de allí.

El pelinegro corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, mientras que su comandante intentaba seguirlo, tropezándose en su apuro. Llegaron hasta el amplio patio trasero, donde observaron a un aterrorizado Sagaru que claramente no sabía qué hacer, y a los pocos metros a Kagura con lo que parecía ser una gruesa rama de árbol en las manos, peleando contra Sougo y su katana.

En un heroico acto de valentía, el comandante del Shinsengumi colocó sus dos manos en ambos lados de su rostro, para luego gritar como una damisela en peligro.

—¡Sougo! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kagura-chan?— Exigió saber Isao una vez recuperó la compostura.

—Pues… tú dijiste que fuéramos civilizados, y de eso me estoy encargando. La gente civilizada pelea con armas. Ya es un avance— Explicó con su habitual calma.

—¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¡Se suponía que tú debías de cuidarla, no ser el primero en atacarla!— Le reclamó Hijikata totalmente enfadado, deshaciéndose de la seriedad que había estado intentando mantener.

Rápidamente, el vice-comandante separó a Sougo, mientras que Kondo se encargaba de sujetar a Kagura para que se detuviera.

—¡Sougo! No me importa quién ¡Auch!— Se quejó el comandante cuando recibió en la cara el golpe que la pelirroja le había dado con la rama. —Empezó, pero no hay nada que…— Exclamó ahora un grito ahogado ante el codazo en las costillas que le propinó Kagura, quien parecía una fiera salida de control. —Nada que… justifique el…— Y el golpe decisivo, una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

* * *

—Por el amor de… oh, vamos… dame un respiro— Sougo no paraba de quejarse en voz baja. Su sentencia había aumentado a ser su niñera por el resto de la eternidad.

Caminaba por los corredores externos de madera, con una expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme.

Unos cinco pasos detrás, iba caminando Kagura, mirándolo completamente disgustada. Si fuera por ella, estaría perfectamente bien teniendo como acompañante a Sagaru, pero por desgracia había tenido que ser ese maldito sádico.

Gracias a esa estúpida pelea, el niñito tonto le había ensuciado las rodillas de la ropa nueva que le regaló el comandante. Un conjunto de color rojo un poco más encendido que el de su otro vestido. La blusa tenía mangas cortas y el pantalón le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era bastante cómodo, y bonito… hasta que el muy especial lo arruinó.

Decir que estaba enojada era poco. Estaba a punto de vengarse con una "pequeña" patada en el trasero, cuando pasó por una de las estancias que casualmente tenía las puertas abiertas. No tardaron mucho pasando por ahí, habrá sido en menos de cinco segundos. Pero en ese corto tiempo pudo notar claramente la expresión de los rostros de los pocos oficiales allí –al parecer descansando, ya que había algunas botellas de sake y mangas regados por el piso-. Algunos hasta se tomaron la molestia de voltearse solo para verla, con aquella cara de desagrado y desprecio, otros solo con puro miedo, pero en todos los rostros predominaba el rechazo.

Continuaron avanzando, y la imagen de aquellos sujetos se fue quedando cada vez más atrás.

Kagura no había podido despegar la vista de allí, y sin darse cuenta, su ritmo disminuyó un poco. De repente se sintió mal, sin saber comprender muy bien la razón. Había sido horrenda la forma en la que la miraron, y hasta cierto punto dolorosa.

—Aún hay gente que no está de acuerdo con el hecho de tenerte aquí— Comentó Sougo, de un momento a otro.

Ella inconscientemente lo miró. Él no detuvo su paso, continuaba caminando tan tranquilamente como hasta hacía unos momentos, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda.

—Muchos aún temen tu fuerza monstruosa. No creo que vayan a olvidar tan fácilmente el desastre que hiciste cuando llegaron a rescatarme. Es lógico que te tengan miedo.

Normalmente no le habría importado en lo más mínimo lo que dijera aquél estúpido crío, pero esta vez las palabras se le clavaron como alfileres en el pecho.

Se detuvo y miró fijamente hacia el suelo. No era justo, para nada justo. Todos ya la tenían marcada por algo que ni recordaba haber hecho. Tuvo una sensación extraña por dentro, algo que la dejaba muy incómoda, como si ella no perteneciera allí… era una sensación extrañamente familiar, solo que no sabía con exactitud cuando la había sentido antes.

Un golpecito en su frente la regresó a la realidad.

El castaño la había golpeado con sus dedos en un llamado de atención, y ella al encontrarse con su rostro rápidamente adoptó una posición defensiva.

—No te detengas, ya casi llegamos— Anunció el muchacho antes de dar media vuelta y continuar caminando.

Kagura lo miró extrañada por breves instantes al notar que esta vez el chico no buscaba pelea.

A los pocos minutos, el muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta, que fue abierta casi al instante. Se adentró allí, mientras que Kagura se mantenía cautelosa, bordeando con cuidado los alrededores.

Después de unos pocos segundos concluyó que no había amenaza, por lo que decidió imitar a su guía y pasar.

Fue sorprendida con un agradable panorama. Una mesa bastante larga, repleta de deliciosa comida. Un banquete. Los asientos se encontraban ocupados por bastantes oficiales, algunos conocidos y otros desconocidos, entre ellos Kondo, Hijikata, Sagaru y su fastidiosa niñera. Era tal vez la mitad del Shinsengumi.

Kondo, quien se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa rápidamente la invitó a unirse con una gran sonrisa. Le había guardado lugar junto a él, al costado derecho. A su lado se sentaba Hijikata, y frente a ella, Sougo.

Kagura buscó confundida la mirada del comandante, y éste rió al captar la silenciosa pregunta.

—Kagura-chan, puedes considerar esto como una fiesta de bienvenida— Le aclaró, sorprendiéndola notoriamente. —Lamento la forma en la que te hemos tratado hasta ahora, pero ya he resuelto el problema y hablado con todos para avisarles que serás parte de la familia— Finalizó alegre, empleando un tono fraternal.

—Kondo-san, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Deja de expresarte como un mafioso, luego la gente se nos pone en contra por andar diciendo esas cosas— Lo regañó Hijikata mientras apagaba el cigarro que se encontraba fumando.

Pasando por alto el último comentario, Kagura parecía estar aún algo confundida. Las cosas habían transcurrido demasiado pronto para ella, y sinceramente se le hacía sumamente difícil de comprender que la gente que la había catalogado como su "enemiga" ahora estuviera dispuesta a aceptarla como una más del grupo.

O bueno, por lo menos algunas personas, porque pensándolo mejor, Isao y algunos otros miembros desde el principio la habían tratado bien…

—Los que nos encontramos aquí somos quienes estamos de acuerdo en tenerte con nosotros— Explicó nuevamente el comandante.

Asique por eso era que los otros sujetos se encontraban en la otra sala…

Al parecer, el Shinsengumi se había dividido en dos bandos, pero la alivió en cierta manera el hecho de ver que había bastante gente allí reunida. Rápidamente su vista se fijó en Sougo. Él era el que más en contra estaba de permitirle permanecer en la base.

—No me mal interpretes. Sólo vine porque el gran festín está aquí— Se apresuró a aclarar el castaño cuando se percató de la mirada celeste.

Antes de poder contestarle, Kondo le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento junto a él, y claramente contenta obedeció en silencio.

—Entonces, ya que nuestra invitada de honor ha llegado, podemos comenzar. ¡Disfrutemos este gran banquete!— Y a la señal del comandante, casi todos los oficiales exclamaron entusiasmados, antes de comenzar a servirse.

La estancia pronto se llenó de murmullos y comentarios alegres, ruido de botellas de sake y un ambiente casi festivo.

Kagura de inmediato localizó un muy apetitoso objetivo: Un gran pollo horneado con salsa barbacoa sobre él y algunos vegetales alrededor. El humo que desprendía le llevaba directamente el aroma del platillo, y su estómago le exigía comida. No había probado nada más luego del desayuno.

Antes de que Sougo lograra alcanzar a su presa con el tenedor, ella ya lo había raptado y resguardado en su plato. Comenzó a devorarlo como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que ha pasado días sin comer, y el hambre que sentía probablemente era aún más grande que eso.

Hijikata observó de reojo la escena con cierta perplejidad. Esa chica era una bestia para comer.

—¿No es un poco… mucho para ella?— Cuestionó en voz baja.

—La verdad, no me sorprende…— Comentó Sagaru. —Cuando la alimentaba en el cuarto de interrogatorios siempre se comía las raciones de por lo menos medio escuadrón.

—¡¿Medio escuadrón? A este paso se nos acabará la comida— Reclamó el pelinegro. —Kondo-san, haz algo, como siga así nos saldrá más caro alimentarla a ella que a un dinosaurio.

El aludido bebió un sorbo de sake, para luego bajar el pequeño recipiente y tomar la palabra.

—Toushi tiene razón, Kagura-chan… Las damas deberían de ser más refinadas a la hora de comer.

—¡¿Y quién ha dicho algo sobre los modales? ¡Se trata sobre la cantidad de la comida! ¡La cantidad!— Le reclamó el vice-comandante exasperado ante los comentarios de su jefe.

—En primer lugar, debes comer con los cubiertos. Ve sirviéndote porciones pequeñas y…

Pero ya era muy tarde para detener al comandante, ya había comenzado con su discurso sin sentido sobre el comportamiento en la mesa.

Hijikata suspiró. Qué remedio, ya vería él como lo solucionaba más tarde. De momento decidió centrarse en su propio plato, tomó el envase de mayonesa más cercano y comenzó a vaciarlo sobre el arroz que se había servido. No se detuvo hasta que se terminó el contenido y en el plato quedó una montaña de mayonesa.

Sougo, en la otra punta, se dio cuenta de que el natto estaba echado a perder. Si encontraba algunas otras cosas en mal estado tal vez podría intentar fabricar un veneno improvisado para Hijikata, o si no, también quedaría satisfecho con por lo menos intoxicarlo.

Comenzó a mezclar en su plato una serie de ingredientes un tanto desagradables y echados a perder, mientras que le añadía mayonesa para volverlo irresistible ante los ojos de su jefe.

—…en resumen, no importa tanto cómo te comportes, porque somos una gran familia y todos te aceptaremos como eres— Finalizó el comandante sumamente emotivo, limpiándose las exageradas lágrimas y los mocos. —Toushi, Sougo, muéstrenle cómo se hace, apoyémonos mutuamente para que ella aprenda cómo se hacen las cosas aquí.

—Ojalá te atragantes con tu asquerosa mayonesa y mueras pronto, Hijikata— Dijo el castaño con su usual tono inexpresivo.

—Ojalá tu bazooka te estalle en la cara y te vuele la cabeza, Sougo— Contestó el mencionado, con un tono tan calmado como lo había empleado el otro.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Tenían que apoyarse, vamos, chicos tienen que decir algo como…-

—¡Ya veo!— Exclamó contenta la pelirroja, interrumpiendo así las palabras del comandante. —Ya entendí cómo se hace— Centró su vista en el pelinegro que tenía al lado. —Tu cabello apesta a tabaco, adicto a la mayonesa. Es terriblemente desagradable tener al lado a alguien hediondo y asqueroso como tú. ¿Te bañas en tabaco o qué? Huele peor que la mierda de vaca…

Kondo rápidamente intentó detenerla, mientras que ella ahora pasaba a insultar a otros oficiales. Toushiro había quedado estático en su lugar, con una temible sombra cubriendo sus ojos, anunciando que pronto estallaría. Sagaru intentó detenerla junto con el comandante, pero ella terminó enviándolo al demonio. Sougo comía tranquilamente a pesar de todo aquél desastre, pero a medida que el escándalo aumentaba, parecía estarse irritando poco a poco, por más que por fuera a penas se notara.

—¿Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca por un minuto? Estoy seguro de que hasta un estúpido gorila con problemas mentales se comportaría mejor que tú— Intervino finalmente el castaño, llamando la atención de la chica.

—No quiero oír eso de un estúpido sádico con cara de niña.

Muchos oficiales se congelaron ante el comentario de Kagura. Si bien era cierto que las facciones del capitán no eran muy masculinas, nadie hacía mención sobre el tema, sabiendo el infierno que sin duda se desataría.

El capitán Okita se puso de pié lentamente y desenvainó su katana.

—¿Me estás desafiando, niñata? Si buscas pelea créeme que yo te la daré con gusto— La expresión de su rostro espantaría hasta al mismísimo demonio.

Todos los oficiales retrocedieron aterrados al ver que un aura negra e intimidante salía del cuerpo de Okita, y Kagura adoptó una posición defensiva con una sonrisa ligeramente confiada.

Ignorando las órdenes desesperadas de Kondo, ambos comenzaron su incansable "juego", destrozando todo a su paso. Puertas, mesas, platos, paredes, pedazos del techo, todo… Ese día, terminaron destruyendo por lo menos media base entre los dos.

Sin dejar de pelear en ningún momento, Sougo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle… Tal vez, solo tal vez, muy en el fondo había dejado de desagradarle tanto el hecho de tener que ser su niñera.

Después de todo, con ella y su fuerza monstruosa tendría para entretenerse cuando se aburra de atentar contra la vida de Hijikata.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Loco, sin sentido y... extraño, lo más parecido posible a un capítulo de Gintama(?)**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado toda esta sarta de incoherencias escritas con el único fin de entretener, la trama todavía se encuentra lejos, pero habrá.**

**Mientras tanto, sigan disfrutando de la vida de Kagura en el Shinsengumi, y si pueden alimentar a esta hambrienta escritora con sus reviews, creanme que ayudaría mucho.**

**Nos leemos, y si tienen facebook, ahí nos vemos~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Lo sé, me tardé mucho, pero la inspiración me tenía medio abandonada con este fic... En fin, aprovechando que regresó para ayudarme a escribir otro capítulo, se los traigo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo XD**

* * *

Ya no se encontraba durmiendo, pero tampoco podía decir que despierto. Estaba justo en medio de esa fina línea de la somnolencia que lo mantenía ahí tirado y le inculcaba una extrema pereza el simple hecho de pensar en levantarse.

Era una típica, tranquila y silenciosa mañana de domingo en el cuartel general del Shinsengumi. Podía oír el canto matutino de los pájaros revoloteando por los árboles del amplio jardín. Una calma y quietud tan relajante que lo invitaban a dormir nuevamente.

Y a lo lejos, recién incorporándose a los relajantes sonidos matutinos de la naturaleza, se oía el grito desesperado de Hijikata.

Sougo ya con sus cinco sentidos bien despiertos, sonrió antes de quitarse el antifaz rojo.

Sí señor… una típica y tranquila mañana de domingo en el cuartel general del Shinsengumi.

**5. Nunca envíes a un hombre a comprar ropa interior de mujer.**

Caminando tranquilamente por los corredores externos de la base, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme y con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa maliciosa. Así fue como se presentó en la "escena del crimen", encontrándose con su "queridísimo" vice-comandante al borde de un colapso nervioso, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, su rostro deformado en una mueca de horror y casi poniéndose a rodar en el piso.

Los otros oficiales y algún que otro capitán intentaban calmar al pelinegro, pero no había forma. Hijikata estaba fuera de sí, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la macabra escena que tenía en frente.

Allí, en el comedor, en aquella pared y parte del piso… una escena espantosa lo había sorprendido esa mañana.

Las letras chorreando de una forma macabra en la pared. Las salpicaduras en el piso y los "cuerpos" esparcidos por doquier. Tan maltratados, algunos incluso destruidos… y eso no era todo, lo peor sin duda había sido el contenido del intimidante escrito.

"MUERTE A LA MAYONESA"

Así es. Ese aterrador mensaje se encontraba escrito en la pared, con aquella misma sustancia amarillenta, regada también por el piso.

Toushiro caminó desconsolado hacia ese muro, esquivando a penas los envases rotos, vacíos y desparramados que se encontraban estorbando en el piso. Con ambas manos temblorosas, se atrevió a tocar parte de la vital sustancia desperdiciada de aquella forma en la pared.

—¿Por… qué…?— Murmuró apenas, sin fuerzas. —¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?— Repitió con desespero. —¡Ella no hizo nada malo! No hizo nada para terminar así— Centró su vista en uno de los envases vacíos y lo tomó con delicadeza. —Eran tan jóvenes e inocentes… ¡¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan inhumano?

Tan sumido estaba en su propio melodrama que no notó a todos los demás miembros, mirándolo con pena.

Pronto se oyó por el fondo una ligera risa macabra que sin duda pertenecía al responsable, haciéndolos voltear rápidamente.

Sougo se encontraba de pie, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos y una notoria y escalofriante sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Su expresión daba miedo, al punto de que muchos de los oficiales llegaron a compararlo con un demonio, murmurando que ni el mismísimo Kira de _Death Note_ había mostrado una cara tan aterrorizante como aquella.

El castaño desprendía un aura maligna, claramente visible.

—Tú…— Murmuró entre dientes el vice-comandante.

Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de su cabello. Apretó con fuerza el envase con una de sus manos antes de dejarlo en el suelo y ponerse lentamente de pie.

—Tú serías el único capaz de hacer una atrocidad semejante…— Continuó Hijikata, caminando a paso lento hacia él.

Todos los oficiales allí reunidos le abrieron paso. Se pegaron completamente contra la pared ante aquellas dos auras tenebrosas. Una lucha entre demonios estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ya a unos pocos pasos de su despiadado oponente, Hijikata se preparó para desenvainar su katana.

—Te he perdonado que insultaras incontables veces a la mayonesa. Te he perdonado que pusieras picante en mis frascos de mayonesa. Te he perdonado que me pusieras mayonesa en mi ropa interior… pero esto… esto, Sougo… ¡Ya es pasarte de la raya!— Estalló furioso, desenvainando completamente su espada.

El castaño ni se inmutó ante aquello. Continuó sin mover un solo músculo, con esa sonrisa malvada, claramente desafiándolo.

—Vaya vaya, Hijikata-san… siendo tú, cuidaría ese tono de voz— Comenzó con una sutil amenaza, siempre manteniendo la calma y al mismo tiempo el tono de macabra diversión.

—¿Qué has dicho?— Y Toushiro parecía querer asesinarlo con cada palabra. Estaba a punto de saltar contra él y decapitarlo, su cara lo decía todo.

—No te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que estás, ¿Verdad?— Pudo notar que su víctima olfateó el peligro en el aire, bajando un tanto sus decibeles para poner atención a sus palabras.

Sougo procedió a sacar una de sus manos de su bolsillo, sorprendiendo notoriamente al vice-comandante al ver lo que se encontraba sujetando.

—E-esa es…— Murmuró incrédulo el pelinegro.

—Exacto— Completó el capitán. —Tu preciado frasco de mayonesa versión "Bomba amarilla" edición limitada.

Hijikata se congeló. Se sintió repentinamente absorbido por un hoyo negro. Su katana fue resbalándose de sus dedos, hasta hacer un ruido sordo cuando cayó al suelo.

—Y por cierto, es el único frasco de mayonesa que queda en toda la base…— Le recordó el castaño.

—S-Sougo… vamos… no es divertido que juegues con eso…— Intentó quitárselo sin hacer algún movimiento en falso… pero no lo logró, su oponente era muy astuto.

—Entonces… me pregunto… ¿Qué debería hacer?...— Le mostró triunfante su sonrisa malvada, al ver como el rostro del vice-comandante pasaba de la perplejidad al horror infinito.

El capitán comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el frasco, amenazando con romperlo. Acción que de inmediato generó que su jefe se aterrara.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Todo menos eso!— Cayó de rodillas, levantando una mano hacia su preciada mayonesa.

—¿Sabes, Hijikata-san…? Siempre me ha parecido injusto que tú seas el vice-comandante y yo un simple capitán… siendo que soy tu sempai— Comentó, mirándolo desde arriba.

Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron impactados ante la disfrazada petición. Apretó furioso los dientes. Aquél desgraciado siempre había intentado quitarlo de su camino, y ahora lo hacía de la forma más sucia.

Era un maldito bastardo… pero no le quedaba de otra. Ese frasco le costó fortunas, tenía gravada la imagen de Mayorin, la mascota oficial de la mayonesa. Era un tesoro de mayonesa, y no iba a permitir jamás que aquél maldito mocoso lo dañara.

Se puso de pie, con una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro.

Sougo mantenía aquella malvada sonrisa de victoria. Sabía que ya había ganado, pero quería escuchar esas palabras directamente de él. Lo vio apretar sus puños, inhalar para prepararse, y el castaño amplió su sonrisa.

Toda la atención estaba puesta sobre ellos dos, por lo que nadie notó a la nueva integrante de la "familia" caminando hacia ellos con un nuevo traje chino. Ahora eran unos shorts hasta la altura de las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas, del mismo tono de rojo que su anterior atuendo. Estaba algo despeinada, aún no se había puesto sus moños, por lo que su cabello enmarañado delataba que esa mañana ningún peine había pasado por allí. Se frotaba uno de sus ojos con unos dedos, mientras que daba un largo bostezo.

Pasó justo por detrás de Sougo, llamando la atención de algunos oficiales.

—¿Hmm?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Leche?— Murmuró aún somnolienta, mirando el frasco de mayonesa que el muchacho sostenía. —Qué hambre…— Dijo con pesadez antes de quitarle como si nada el envase de las manos.

Siendo seguida por todas las miradas allí presentes, se fue caminando por el corredor externo, mientras que lo abría y comenzaba a beber.

—Qué rayos… esta leche sabe raro…— murmuró un tanto disgustada, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Decir que Hijikata y el improvisado público se quedaron de piedra era poco. Sougo por otro lado, con su típica expresión calmada y cara de nada, solo se limitó a observar a su "protegida" desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

—Oh, mierda… al diablo con mi plan maestro de chantaje…— Protestó sin verdadera lástima.

Y ese comentario sacó a cierto tipejo mal humorado de su estado petrificado… se había desatado la fiera.

—¡SOUGO!

* * *

Dos pares de pies caminaban separados por una prudente distancia por el corredor externo de madera.

Kagura notoriamente molesta por la presencia que la seguía. Ya se había arreglado el cabello y colocado sus moños. Y Sougo con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, a juzgar por su rostro, aburrido.

—Por dios… no puedo ni quitarte los ojos de encima por un segundo porque ya estás causando problemas…— Se quejó el capitán, recordando ya los tres intentos de asesinar a Hijikata que ella le había arruinado en lo que llevaba del día… además de que apenas la perdía de vista, se escapaba y destrozaba algo… o a alguien…

—No me culpes, estoy aburrida— Le contestó ella, con las mejillas infladas. —¿Dónde está Zaki-chan?

—Te lo repito por tercera vez… está en una misión encubierto en Occidente para tratar de averiguar lo que tú no nos puedes decir por tu falta de memoria.

—Entonces no te enfades conmigo por no tener nada que hacer, ya ni siquiera tengo con quien jugar— Parecía realmente una niña pequeña gracias a su gesto y forma de caminar fastidiada.

El castaño rápidamente recordó que lo que ella llamaba "jugar", era en realidad saltar sobre el pobre Yamazaki y molerlo a golpes o estrangularlo hasta dejarlo semimuerto en algún lugar.

—Hmm… podrías jugar con Hijikata-san— Sugirió imaginándose la escena.

—No quiero. Mayonesa-san es muy antipático— Respondió antes de entrar a una de las estancias.

Sougo suspiró con fastidio. Si había un castigo lo suficientemente horrendo en la Tierra, para él, ese era estar como niñera de esa insoportable mocosa. Intentó pensar en alguna forma para entretenerla, pero inesperadamente fueron sorprendidos por el comandante.

—Oh, Kagura-chan— Exclamó contento al verla.

—Kondo-san— Saludó el castaño. —Pensé que te habías ido a patrullar.

—Acabo de terminar— Contestó sin dejar de palmearle suavemente la cabeza a la chica. —Dime, Kagura-chan, Aún tengo libre unas dos horas ¿Quieres jugar?

La aludida le mostró una amplia sonrisa. ¡Finalmente un juguete!

Sougo alzó una de sus manos hacia su jefe al tiempo que abrió la boca para advertirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde… la pequeña fiera ya lo había aprisionado. Ya qué… era mejor que aprendiera por sus propios medios a no aceptar los "juegos" de Kagura.

Al observar más detenidamente la habitación divisó a Hijikata tirado en una esquina con una gran aura deprimente envolviéndolo, sosteniendo el frasco vacío de su preciada mayonesa de edición limitada.

La agradable escena –ante los ojos de éste pequeño sádico- se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los oficiales de cabello negro, corto y con gruesas gafas se acercó a él.

—Capitán Okita, ¿De verdad está bien dejarla así?

El aludido centró su vista en el pequeño monstruo, quien ahora se encontraba saltando sobre el pobre Kondo al borde del desmayo.

—Descuida, Kamiyama. Kondo-san se ofreció voluntariamente, asique no hay problema— Contestó sin más.

—No me refiero a eso, capitán— Aclaró rápidamente el oficial, haciendo que la mirada rojiza se situara sobre él. —Me refiero a si está bien dejar a una chica convivir en un cuartel repleto de hombres, cuando claramente se nota que ni siquiera está llevando ropa interior— Y casi de inmediato, apuntó con uno de sus dedos específicamente a la _zona_ del problema.

Sougo siguió la dirección de su dedo, hasta centrarse en el pecho poco desarrollado de la bestia. Ciertamente, por más pequeño que fuera, era prudente sospechar que no estaba usando un sujetador, ya que se movía con cada salto –asesino- que daba para aterrizar sobre el estómago del comandante… al parecer, ya estaba muerto. O por lo menos esos ojos en blanco y la sangre saliéndole de la boca indicaban que le faltaba poco para irse al otro mundo.

—Hmm… tal vez…— Murmuró el castaño acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Kagura se había cansado de saltar sobre un cuerpo inerte que ni un mísero sonido emitía, asique se sentó sobre él y comenzó a jugar con su rostro, estirándole bestialmente las mejillas y metiéndole cosas en los orificios de la nariz.

El capitán se quedó de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

—Levanta los brazos así, y te daré una paleta— Pidió mientras él levantaba sus brazos para una demostración. Ya sabía cómo negociar con ella. Prácticamente tenía que domesticarla a base de dulces, porque los golpes no le afectaban.

Ella obedeció enseguida, tan pronto oyó la recompensa, y Sougo tomó la parte baja de su blusa para levantarla completamente.

—Hmm… sí, tienes razón, no tiene nada— Murmuró con aquél tono y rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

De inmediato recibió un doble _knock out_ por parte de Kagura y Hijikata, quedando su cara estampada en el piso.

—¡Pedazo de animal! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿No podías usar otra forma para averiguarlo?— Le reclamó el pelinegro. Miró de reojo a la malhumorada y sonrojada chica. —Es evidente que no trae nada, ni siquiera tenías que fijarte— Agregó en voz baja.

—No, cuando dije que "no tiene nada" no me refería a solo el sujetador— Explicó el capitán, levantándose. —Me refería a que no _tiene nada_— Y para reforzarlo añadió un ademán con sus manos, para hacerle entender su punto. —Está plana. Por lo tanto, eso ni llega a considerarse como busto. Tal vez un término más apropiado como ella sería: Tabla de planchar.

Habría continuado, pero tuvo que esquivar el cuerpo inerte de Kondo cuando Kagura se lo lanzó –cabe mencionar que el pobre comandante quedó estampado contra la pared-.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?— Rugió sonrojada hasta las orejas, ahora ya no se sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la furia. —¡¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Mira bien, niñato! ¡Tengo bastante para mi edad!— Protestó colérica, presionando con sus propias manos su "orgullo" de mujer para que notara que efectivamente, había algo allí.

—Pff— Soltó divertido, ahora cambiando su expresión a una cara totalmente burlesca. —Por favor, ¿A eso le llamas tener delantera? Hasta yo tengo más que tú.

Ella bufó molesta, sin poder desaparecer su sonrojo en ningún momento.

—Pues esa sí te la creo, ya que tu cara parece la de una mujer, no es de extrañar que tu cuerpo también, así te queda todo a juego y de paso te sirve para trabajar en el bar de los travestis.

Las auras asesinas de ambos crecieron. Dos fieras a punto de matarse… y sin duda se habrían matado el uno al otro de no ser por el vice-comandante, quien rápidamente les enterró la cabeza en el suelo de un golpe sin ninguna piedad.

—¡Sougo! Deja ya de estupideces y has algo al respecto— Le ordenó, ingeniándoselas para cargar el cuerpo inerte de Kondo sobre su espalda.

—¿Cómo que "has algo al respecto"? ¿Pretendes que haga aparecer aquí algún sujetador por arte de magia?— Le reclamó mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¡Tú eres su niñera! Es tú problema— Sentenció el pelinegro, antes de irse arrastrando al comandante.

* * *

Comenzaba a dolerle el trasero de estar tanto tiempo ahí sentado.

Estaba tan aburrido… allí, sentado, de brazos cruzados, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, y como si no fuera suficiente, tener que ver a esa pequeña bestia saliendo del probador cada quince minutos con un nuevo atuendo… un nuevo y _costoso_ atuendo.

Las cortinas del probador se abrieron, y ella salió contenta para mirarse al espejo con un vestido chino parecido al que llevaba cuando la vio por primera vez, solo que éste era todo de color negro, resaltando su pálida piel.

La vio posar frente al espejo, observando cómo le quedaba en vestido en cada ángulo. Hasta que tan contenta como salió, volvió a entrar al probador, para seguir cambiándose hasta haberse probado todos los atuendos de la tienda.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta quedar frente a las cortinas.

—Oye, monstruito, recuerda a lo que vinimos. Deja ya de jugar con eso y concéntrate en tu ropa interior.

La oyó bufar desde adentro.

No tardó mucho en salir fastidiada y con las mejillas infladas, cargando toda la ropa que estuvo probándose, para decirle adiós al dejarlas en el mostrador.

Una de las empleadas del lugar rápidamente los divisó.

—¿Ya decidieron qué es lo que llevarán?— Cuestionó con una agradable sonrisa.

—Solo estamos buscando ropa interior femenina— Aclaró Sougo. —¿No tendrán algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para ella?— Señaló a Kagura con uno de sus dedos, haciéndola saltar una venita de su frente.

La muchacha de la tienda rió algo nerviosa, para luego guiarlos a la parte de lencería. Unos amplios pasillos repletos de toda clase de ropa interior para mujer se encontraba ante sus ojos, y la vendedora los fue guiando hasta uno de los estantes del fondo.

—Aquí tenemos algunos sujetadores para las niñas que recién se están desarrollando. Elijan el que gusten— Y tras una sutil reverencia, se retiró por donde vino.

—Bien, ahí tienes— Le dijo Sougo con aburrimiento, antes de irse a sentar a uno de los banquitos de allí.

La vio tomar unas ocho prendas de distintos colores, para luego meterse al probador.

El tiempo que había demorado allí dentro era incalculable, ya sentía que se jubilaba ahí sentado. Se preguntó una y mil veces qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. ¿A caso el espejo la absorbió?

Después de ver cómo las horas pasaban y pasaban en el reloj de aguja de la pared, obtuvo una señal de vida.

Salió. Algo despeinada, pero salió.

—¿Ya tienes los que llevarás?— Preguntó sin levantarse.

Ella asintió y colocó en el espacio libre de la banquita algunos sujetadores, quedándose con otros tres.

—Bien…— Murmuró poniéndose de pie y estirándose de paso. —Será mejor que lleves lo suficiente. No pienso volver a acompañarte a ir de compras— Le advirtió mientras caminaban hacia la caja registradora.

Muy ingenuamente creyó no tener más inconvenientes luego de aquella tortura, pero de inmediato notó el error en el que se encontraba al salir y ver el cielo tan excesivamente nublado. De seguro ya los atraparía la lluvia antes de poder llegar a la base.

Por milésima vez en el día, suspiro con fastidio. A él realmente no le importaba mojarse, pero seguramente tendría que soportar las quejas de la chiquilla tan pronto le cayera encima la primera gota.

Kagura parecía ni haber notado la inminente lluvia. Se encontraba muy ocupada tarareando una canción mientras agitaba la bolsa de un lado a otro.

Y justo cuando Sougo pensaba que ese día no podía ser más irritante, oyó a lo lejos los gritos de la multitud. Ambos voltearon al instante, encontrándose con un tumulto de gente que huía hacia todas direcciones. Genial, trabajo en su supuesto día libre… por lo menos, si tenía suerte, podría cortar algo y ver sangre.

No fue necesario correr tanto para encontrar el problema, ya que el problema los encontró a ellos primero.

Pronto vieron como una enorme cosa blanca y peluda se aproximaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Era un monstruo bastante grande, que saltaba descontrolado hacia todas direcciones, derribando todo a su paso.

—¡Un perrito!— Exclamó Kagura emocionada.

—Sí cómo no… esa cosa tiene de "perrito" lo que yo tengo de santo— La contradijo al instante, desenvainando su katana.

—¡Oye! Espera, no vas a lastimar a ese perrito, ¿O sí?— Lo miró incrédula y enfadada.

—No, descuida… no lo lastimaré…— Contestó acercándose al animal. —Lo mataré.

Esa cosa se dirigía hacia él, y se preparó para cortarlo con su katana, pero justo antes de saltar para matarlo, Kagura bruscamente lo sujetó de los pies, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Un muy mal lugar para caer, ya que el gran perro monstruoso saltó hacia ellos, sin dejar de soltar alaridos y gruñidos.

El policía rápidamente tuvo que sujetar su katana con una mano y tomar a Kagura de la cintura con su brazo libre para poder esquivarlo rodando. A penas pudieron salir de su camino ilesos.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, pequeña idiota? ¡¿Quieres morir?— Le reclamó molesto antes de levantarse.

—¡No dejaré que lastimes a ese perro!— Contestó enfadada.

—Escucha, esa cosa de ahí— Señaló al animal que seguía destruyendo todo con lo que chocaba. —Está rompiendo todo y puede lastimar a la gente. No puedo simplemente dejarlo ahí como si nada.

—¡Pero no tienes que hacerle daño!— Insistió.

—¿Ah no? Entonces dime tú como rayos piensas detenerlo.

Kagura ya había abierto la boca para reclamarle, pero no tenía nada que decir. Frustrada, bajó la vista con su ceño fruncido.

—Eso pensé— Dijo el oficial, antes de regresar a su labor y dirigirse con su katana en mano hacia donde se encontraba el animal.

Era una lástima no haberse llevado su bazooka, sería perfecta para acabar con ese bicho.

Comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo para derribarlo de un solo golpe. Quiso darle en las patas, pero sus movimientos eran muy impredecibles y bruscos, tanto que se vio obligado a retroceder para no ser aplastado.

Maldijo por lo bajo, tenía que haber alguna forma.

Observó por un momento algunos de los tejados de las estructuras maltratadas. Sin perder más tiempo, subió como pudo al techo para intentar un ataque desde arriba. Debía estar seguro de cuando saltar para poder dar en el blanco. Estuvo observando atentamente sus movimientos, hasta que encontró una oportunidad.

No lo pensó dos veces. Saltó, y cayó sobre su espalda. Era peor que estar montando a un toro salvaje, con costos podía mantenerse allí. Debía acabar pronto con él, alzó en lo alto su katana, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero antes de poder atacarlo, en uno de sus bruscos movimientos el enorme perro chocó de nuevo contra una pared, aplastando a Sougo en el proceso.

Se soltó a causa del impacto, y antes de poder levantarse, aquella cosa blanca se desvió otra vez hacia él.

Lo habría aplastado, de no ser porque de improvisto, Kagura lo sujetó de la cola para retenerlo un poco gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural. Pero aún así no fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo. El monstruoso animal se libró de su agarre al hacerla volar con otro brusco movimiento.

Sin darse por vencida, la chica aterrizó sobre él, haciéndosele casi imposible mantenerse firme. Resbaló hacia un costado, donde se sujetó del pelaje para no caer. Oyó que su "niñera" le gritaba que se quitara del medio, pero ella no hizo caso. Continuó buscando insistentemente por entre el pelaje del animal.

—Maldita sea…— Bramó el castaño. —Bien, yo se lo advertí, si le pasa algo fue por no escucharme…

Se adelantó hasta llegar a un poste de luz para cortarlo con su katana y así derribarlo, formando una barrera, haciendo que el monstruo tropezara y cayera.

Kagura había quedado bajo una de sus patas, y cuando Sougo fue a sacarla notó que ella le quitó algo de entre sus dedos.

El animal finalmente se calmó, y con un débil lamento, quedó allí echado, exhausto.

—¿Qué es eso?— Inquirió al agacharse a su altura.

—Es lo que lo hizo perder el control— Le mostró un gran clavo ensangrentado. —Se le había enterrado en una pata. Por eso se comportaba así.

—Hmm…— Suspiró, mirando ahora a la calmada bestia.

—¿Ves? Ya es inofensivo, no tienes por qué lastimarlo— Insistió de nuevo, ahora sí con una buena razón.

—Aún así, no podemos dejarlo que ande libremente por ahí— Contestó observando el gran desastre que quedó en el lugar.

—¡Entonces llevémoslo a la base!— Sugirió al instante.

—¿Qué te crees que somos? ¿Las hermanitas de la caridad para andar recogiendo a todo bicho monstruoso que se nos cruza en el camino? Además de…— Se detuvo al recapacitar y oír atentamente sus propias palabras. Técnicamente, sí habían sido las "hermanitas de la caridad" al haber recogido a Kagura. Supo por la mirada que le lanzó que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Se golpeó la frente con una de sus manos.

—Bien, entonces nos lo llevamos— Sentenció contenta.

—Oye oye oye… no decidas por tu cuenta. Ya te dije que no podemos llevarlo, ¿Tienes idea de lo enorme que es esa cosa? No es un perro normal, debe ser un Amanto, y nosotros estamos _contra_ los Amanto. Tendríamos que alimentarlo y no sabemos que come, dejará mierda por todas partes y quien sabe de qué tamaño. Y también puede ser muy peligroso para…— Se interrumpió a sí mismo ante la mención de la palabra "peligroso".

"_Aunque pensándolo mejor…"_ Imaginó una escena donde aquél monstruoso perro le desgarraba las entrañas a Hijikata. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

—Nos lo llevamos.

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con "estaba tirado en el suelo y lo recogí"? ¡Uno no recoge _ese_ tipo de cosas!— Protestó un irritado Hijikata ante la simplona explicación del recién llegado.

—Bueno, había que meterlo en alguna parte— Contestó con su habitual tono y rostro insípido.

—¡¿Y por eso tenías que traerlo aquí? ¡Esto es una base policial, no un centro de ayuda caritativa! No puedes simplemente recogerlo y traerlo.

—A ella la recogí y la traje— Señaló a Kagura, quien felizmente jugaba con el enorme perro.

—¡Es totalmente diferente!— Reclamó cada vez más irritado.

—Hmm… ¿Enserio? Yo no noto la diferencia. Los dos son monstruos.

El vice-comandante intentó calmarse antes de contestarle. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquilo… por lo menos lo suficiente como para no saltar sobre él y estrangularlo.

—De cualquier manera, esta cosa tiene que irse, ¿Qué crees que diría Kondo-san si lo ve?

—Los gorilas se llevan bien con los perros, ambos son animales, no creo que le moleste— Intervino Kagura en la conversación, abrazando a aquella enorme bola blanca peluda.

—¿De dónde sacas que los perros y los gorilas se llevan bien?— Inquirió Sougo, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—¡Oye! ¡No te fijes en eso, en estas circunstancias deberías preocuparte más por defender a Kondo-san!— Hijikata exhaló fastidiado, y ya más calmado agregó: —Sáquenlo antes de que…-

—¡Toushi! Asique aquí estabas— Kondo de un momento a otro ingresó a la estancia, haciendo que el vice-comandante se petrificara. —Oh, Sougo, Kagura-chan, cuánto tardaron, ¿Cómo les…?-

El silencio invadió el lugar tan pronto el comandante se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio al enorme animal.

—¿Qué…?-

Su pregunta quedó a medias cuando el enorme perro le mordió la cabeza hasta el cuello, haciendo que Hijikata se desesperara.

—¿Eh…? Chicos, ¿Por qué de repente todo se volvió oscuro?... también huele espantoso…— Preguntó desde allí dentro, haciendo que sus palabras tuvieran un leve eco.

—Debe ser su imaginación, Kondo-san. Cuando uno está cansado ya comienza a imaginarse todo ese tipo de cosas— Sugirió el castaño, con esa calma tan inquebrantable que lo caracterizaba.

—Oh… tienes razón, me pareció ver algo extraño hace un momento… mmm, necesito dormir. Bien, los veo más tarde— Y tras decir aquellas palabras, muy tranquilamente comenzó a retirarse, arrastrando de paso al enorme perro que se negaba a soltar su cabeza. —Qué extraño, me siento más pesado…— Comentó para sí mismo antes de irse.

—¡Kondo-san!— Exclamó con voz ahogada Hijikata, con su rostro casi azulado lleno de perplejidad, mientras elevaba un brazo hacia su comandante.

—¿Ves? Dije que se llevarían bien, Sadaharu lo adora— Comentó como si nada la pelirroja.

—¡Oye! ¡No le pongas nombre, te dije que esa cosa se larga!— Reclamó cada vez más malhumorado el vice-comandante. —¡Ahora vayan y quítenle esa bestia de la cabeza!— Exigió, apuntando con uno de sus dedos la dirección por la que se fue Kondo.

Casi de inmediato, pudieron oír múltiples gritos más al fondo, exclamando cosas como: "¡Comandante!, ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" "¡Es un monstruo, corran!" "¡Los Amanto nos atacan de nuevo, tienen al comandante!"

Mas otros sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y… caos en general.

El rostro de Hijikata palideció.

Sougo y Kagura se miraron por un momento, para luego dar media vuelta e irse como si nada, diciendo a coro un:

—Ahora es tu problema— Con un ligero tono burlesco.

El pelinegro ya no sabía si ir por esos dos y arrastrarlos hacia la bestia o darse prisa y salvar al comandante él solo. De la única cosa que estaba seguro, era que tan pronto como resolviera ese inconveniente, mandaría a quemar a esos dos en la hoguera.

CONTINUARÁ…

**~Omake~**

Estaba agotado. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era acostarse y finalmente tomar su merecido descanso.

Colocó su futón en el piso y se puso su antifaz rojo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse la yukata, por lo que simplemente se quitó las medias, la chaqueta y el chaleco negro.

Una vez tapado con su cómoda manta, comenzó a contar Hijikatas muertos para dormir, ya que contar ovejitas no iba para nada con él.

Justo cuando sentía sus párpados pesados, comenzó un ruido incesante en su armario. Unos constantes golpeteos y murmullos incómodos que no hacían más que irritarlo.

Intentó ignorarlos, pero cuando el ruido fue en aumento, su paciencia llegó al límite.

Ya completamente fastidiado, se incorporó lentamente, para luego quitarse el cubre ojos, revelando una expresión verdaderamente macabra.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hasta el armario, donde lo abrió para fulminar con la mirada a la causante de aquél molesto ruido.

La encontró luchando con el cierre del sujetador, ya que no atinaba a engancharlo. Pero ese no era el problema, lo que no encajaba ahí era que se lo estaba poniendo de una forma insólita.

Por donde tenía que pasar uno de sus brazos, estaba su cabeza, uno de los breteles estaba estirado a más no poder por culpa de la extraña forma en la que se lo estaba poniendo, a punto de romperse, y la parte de atrás estaba casi a un costado. Todo ese desastre, sin mencionar la extraña posición de contorsionista que había adoptado para luchar con la prenda en ese reducido espacio.

Al fastidio que se mostraba en el rostro de Sougo, se le añadió una ligera incredulidad, además de mirarla con pena.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— Inquirió con su habitual tono de voz.

—Estoy luchando con esta cosa, ¡No se quiere poner!— Contestó sin dejar de forcejear con la prenda.

El castaño suspiró con cansancio, antes de bajarla de forma brusca de un golpe, haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Eso dolió!— Se quejó enfadada.

—No me dejas dormir. Posterga tu pelea con el sujetador para mañana, ¿Quieres?— Le pidió, mirándola desde arriba.

—Claro que no, yo quiero ponérmelo ahora.

—Entonces póntelo de una vez y déjame dormir.

—Pero no me lo puedo poner.

Una diminuta y casi imperceptible venita de enfado apareció en el rostro del capitán. Rápidamente suspiró con desgano y regresó a su habitual postura.

—Entonces te lo pondré yo, y luego te irás a dormir, ¿Queda claro?— Sentenció con una sombra intimidante que resaltaba su mirada asesina.

—Ni hablar, no quiero que un hombre desagradable como tú me toque, pervertido— Le contestó al instante, mirándolo con un notorio fastidio.

—Quieres que te mate, ¿Verdad?— Murmuró irritado. —Acuéstate en el suelo.

Ella de mala gana obedeció, y Sougo intentó arreglar el desastre que ella había hecho con el pobre sostén.

—Si me llegas a ver te arrancaré los ojos— Le advirtió antes de que pudiera quitárselo por completo.

—Ya te dije que aquí no hay nada que ver.

A Kagura le saltó una notoria venita de furia en su frente, y sin previo aviso le propinó una inesperada patada en la cara.

Sougo retrocedió un poco a causa del golpe, y rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a la zona afectada, notando que ahora le estaba sangrando la nariz.

—Pequeño monstruo… esta me la vas a pagar— Amenazó molesto antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

Pronto comenzaron una de sus clásicas luchas salvajes, pero en esta oportunidad el castaño tenía ventaja, ya que se encontraba sobre ella y eso lo mantenía a salvo de las patadas.

Forcejearon con los brazos, esperando la oportunidad para poder librarse del agarre del otro y golpear el rostro contrario.

Inesperadamente, la puerta corrediza de su cuarto se abrió de forma brusca.

—¡Oye, Sougo! ¡Más vale que te hagas cargo de este pe…-

Hijikata sujetaba con una de sus manos la cadena que amarraba al enorme perro, pero se detuvo tan pronto vio la escena:

Un sádico policía con su camisa blanca abierta y un su nariz goteando sangre, sobre una adolescente malhumorada que estaba siendo sujetada por ambos brazos y para empeorar la situación, semidesnuda, con el sujetador a medio quitar, cubriendo sólo lo necesario.

El rostro de Hijikata adquirió un leve sonrojo ante la escena, y tan pronto sintió el calor en sus mejillas cambió su expresión de perplejidad al carraspear moderadamente.

—Este… Sougo…— No sabía por dónde comenzar. Es decir, para eso existían los hoteles, ¿O no? —Descuida, haré de cuenta que no vi nada— Murmuró con la vista fija en el suelo, acompañando también con un ademán de su mano libre. —No se lo diré a Kondo-san, pero para la próxima, podrían ir a otra parte… o por lo menos colocar un cartel de "no molestar" en la puerta— Sugirió aún perplejo y apenado. —Amm… Este… Lamento molestar, hablaremos mañana… pueden continuar— Y tan pronto como entró, cerró la puerta con cierto desespero.

Ellos pudieron ver su silueta alejarse a toda velocidad junto con el enorme perro. Al mismo tiempo, ambos ladearon su rostro nuevamente, centrando su mirada incrédula e insípida sobre el otro.

"_Él… lo malinterpretó completamente_…" Pensaron con una extraña sincronía.

No le prestaron mayor importancia al asunto, simplemente suspiraron con cansancio, y como si nada hubiera sucedido, reanudaron su lucha diaria, sabiendo que no se detendrían hasta haber molido a golpes al otro.

* * *

**Tachán~ Por haber tardado tanto, les dejé este pequeño regalito al final. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusta el fic? Todos sus comentarios, como dudas o etc que tengan, pueden mandármelo vía review 8D**

**Nos leemos, y les recuerdo que la dirección de mi Facebook está en mi perfil, por si quieren mantenerse al tando de los avances y actualizaciones en mis fics.**

**A quien comente, le regalaré un pastel de tres pisos. Descuiden, les aseguro que Otae no lo preparó XD**


End file.
